Hotel Transylvania goes to Hollywood
by AirlineFlyer
Summary: After the events of the first movie, Dracula, Mavis, and everyone else head to Hollywood for a well-needed vacation. However, when Mavis gets a bad case of mistaken identity, comedic hijinks ensue.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

* * *

><p>It was the day after the huge concert that took place outside of the hotel. Everyone was sleeping in, the sun was out, the hallways were quiet, the lobby was quiet, everything was quiet…well, almost quiet.<p>

A long, deep black limousine just approached the entrance of the hotel and one of the doors opened. A tall man wearing sunglasses and a suit stepped out with a suitcase and walked into the lobby. He approached the counter, but nobody was there. The man noticed a card on the desk that read:

"_For help while nobody's here, press button."_

The man looked around on the counter; no button was around. Not until though he lifted the card up and there, it was. Without hesitation, the man pressed the button and it made a buzzing noise.

* * *

><p>Now we cut the scene to a creepy bedroom. There were all the amenities of a hotel room except there was no bed; a coffin replaced that, my friend. Nearby was a skeleton head that served as a telephone. In fact, all the rooms have that feature. All of a sudden, the skull phone began to scream loudly. The nearby coffin shook and its lid jumped up for a brief second along with a banging sound. After that, the coffin's lid was drawn off and Count Dracula emerged from it while placing his left hand on his head.<p>

"_Ugh….this better be good."_ Dracula stated while picking up the phone.

"_Hello?"_ He stated.

He listened to the programmed message that told him that somebody needs help in the lobby. After hearing the message, Dracula hung up and raced toward the lobby at breakneck speeds.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the man in the suit stood around in the lobby waiting for somebody to help him. In less than a second, Dracula approached the desk and proceeded toward the man.<p>

"_Good day sir, welcome to Hotel Transylvania!_" Dracula declared with a smile.

"_Thank you sir._" Said the man in the suit. "_I came by to give you and your guests a great offer_".

"_What kind of offer? I already run a great hotel here and I'm afraid that everyone's asleep right now." _Dracula replied_._

"_Well…you could surprise everyone with the trip of a lifetime!" _The man offered.

"_Where is this trip? It sounds interesting but I'm not completely sold yet." _Dracula inquired.

"_It's one of the most famous places on earth! It is where stars from across the globe come together and express their creative talents through drama, comedy, tragedy, and ro-"_

"_Just tell me what this place this; I don't have all day." _Dracula interrupted.

"_It's Hollywood." _The man said.

Dracula immediately recognized the place. He had heard about it many times from when his daughter, Mavis, and Johnny were talking about potential travel spots. He knew that this would be a great surprise for them and he jumped at the chance.

"_Me and my guests are all in!" _Dracula declared with a smile.

"_Excellent choice sir; if you could just sign here, all of you will be on your way!" _The man requested while presenting a document and ballpoint pen.

Dracula took the document, read it thoroughly (About nine times to be exact), but he then frowned.

"_Wait a minute…This isn't some kind of prank is it?" _Dracula asked in a serious tone.

"_Oh heavens no my good man! To prove it, here's my card." _The man replied while producing a business card.

Dracula took the card and read what was printed on it. It looked legit, considering that the well-known company "Travelocity" was printed on it. The logo and all the details including contact information on it were correct. However, he still was not convinced. In fact, he wasn't even convinced at all. He still remembers that the last time someone came in here claiming they're a travel agent, it turned out that they're actually a solicitor just trying to get a pinch on the hotel's bank.

"_Sorry…but I already made plans; thanks for coming by." _Dracula lied while giving the card, document, and pen back to the guy.

"_Are you sure sir? You'll miss -" _The man said trying to persuade him to take the deal.

"_I'm honest; thank you for stopping by." _Dracula interrupted again, this time pointing toward the door.

"_Are you really, really, really-"_

Dracula then used his powers to freeze the talkative man. He was going to lug the person over toward the nearby lake and throw him in, but he realized the sun was out. If he were to go out there now, he would fry like a piece of toast. Instead, he picked up the frozen man and threw him into the hotel's dungeon…err I mean…basement storage. After he finished just that, he came up with a great idea.

"_While I think about it, a trip to Hollywood isn't a bad idea!" _Dracula realized. "_It'd be nice to see everyone, especially my mavy-wavy, having a great time up there."_

In an instant, he raced back toward his room at super-fast speed. After he got back toward his room, he arranged the trip of a lifetime for himself, his friends, Mavis, and Johnny; it was going to be great.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism andor suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	2. Speak softly and carry a big spoiler

_**Speak softly and carry a big spoiler**_

* * *

><p>After spending nearly five hours planning and booking the trip to Hollywood, Dracula decided that it was time to tell the others. Since he had no time to go to each room individually, he decided to place a wakeup call to almost each room with the surprise trip. He got up from his chair and proceeded toward the door to go to the telecommunications room, the place where the hub of the hotel's phone system was. He exited his room and walked among the candlelit hallways while trying to be very quiet as to not wake anyone up. He eventually reached the elevator and then pressed the down button.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the hotel, a monster operated tow truck had just showed up. While Dracula was making the travel arrangements earlier, he also called a towing company nearby the hotel to haul the limousine away. Although there was a driver, he ran away after seeing the monsters, a headless horseman and a devilish fishgoat hybrid, approached the limo. Anyway, they connected the tow bar to the front bumper, lifted it up, and then hauled it away from the hotel parking lot for good.

* * *

><p>Back to the count, Dracula was now inside the elevator heading down toward the lobby. It was all quiet inside, except for the traditional elevator music in the background and the constant 'dinging' sound rang out as well. The doors opened and Dracula exited, proceeding toward the Telecommunications room. The sun was setting and he had to get the message out quickly before everyone got up. So without further hesitation, he sped toward the room at full pace. 2 seconds later, he arrived and he walked up toward the zombie receptionist who had just arrived there and began their shift. When the zombie saw Dracula approaching him, he groaned (As typical zombies would).<p>

"_Alright now, I need to place a wakeup call immediately."_ Dracula ordered._ "Send it to all the rooms my friends are in, except for my daughter; who is in room 174."_

The zombie just groaned as he began to set it up.

Okay, why would Dracula leave Mavis out of this Wakeup call loop? It actually turns out that he wants to make the trip a surprise to his daughter. The purpose of this wakeup call is actually to set up a secret meeting among Dracula himself and his friends: Murray, Frank, Wayne, Griffin, and Johnny.

* * *

><p>Up in the corresponding rooms, the skull phones began screaming like crazy. Obviously, with a phone ringing that loud, the occupants woke right up and picked up the phone. Instead of first saying 'Hello' into the phone like a regular phone conversation, they all complained (Wayne especially) about not ordering a wakeup call and yet receiving one.<p>

Dracula, after hearing the complaints, first told them to quit whining. After that, he told them that he has something to discuss with them and to meet him immediately in the utility closet.

* * *

><p>Dracula then hung up and walked over toward the closet so he could set up the meeting. When he opened the closet, he was surprised to see everyone already in there.<p>

"'_Sup Drac?" _His friends greeted at unison.

"_Okay, I do not want to know how you guys got in here so quick." _Dracula said. "_Anyway, I have arranged something awesome for all of us."_

"_What's this about anyway?" _Frank asked.

"_Yeah. What's going on?" _Griffin asked.

"_Five hours ago, some human in a suit came in here and try to sell us a trip." _Dracula began.

"_A trip to where? This sounds interesting!" _Johnny asked with a smile.

"_He was trying to sell us a trip to Hollywood-"_

Dracula didn't get to finish his sentence as his friends began to cheer loudly.

"_Hollywood!? That's awesome!" _Murray exclaimed.

"_Yeah! That place is awesome!" _Johnny exclaimed while recalling his previous visits there.

Dracula was trying to finish his sentence, but everyone kept on yelling and exclaiming their excitement. Eventually, the count had to growl loudly so that everyone would quiet down. Once everyone had shut up, Dracula continued.

"_Anyway…This guy was trying to sell us a trip to Hollywood. BUT, I didn't trust the guy so I didn't buy it." _

All of his friends groaned in disappointment after hearing that. Everyone was so excited to go but the bad news had hit the brakes. Therefore, they decided to leave.

"_Wait, hold on a second! I'm not finished yet!" _Dracula exclaimed while trying to keep his friends from leaving. After hearing that, they all returned to their seats.

"_After I refused, froze the guy and threw him into the dungeon, I decided to book a trip to Hollywood."_

All of his friends cheered again after hearing that they are going after all. All of a sudden, everyone, except Johnny, stopped and looked at Dracula with a death glare.

"_Wait a minute…you froze the guy and threw him into the hotel dungeon!?"_ Murray questioned.

"_Yes! I couldn't let him tell others about the hotel!"_ Dracula exclaimed.

"_I thought you said humans aren't bad anymore. What gives?" _Griffin questioned.

"_Well, I know that. But I'm not sure if the other guests here are convinced yet." _Dracula replied.

"_But why did you throw him into the dungeon?" _Wayne asked.

"_I was going to throw him into the lake, but I couldn't go out there in the sun!" _Dracula exclaimed.

"_But won't his organization or something know he's gone?" _Frank inquired.

"_They won't. I already had his limousine towed away from here." _Dracula assured.

Then something else came to his mind.

"_Also, there's another reason I booked this trip."_

"_Why's that?" _Griffin asked.

"_It's also because I want to surprise my little Mavis." _Said Dracula.

Everyone smiled at this reason.

"_Nice gesture Drac. I'm sure Mavis would love it." _Frank responded. Johnny nodded in agreement to Frank's statement.

Then Dracula made the following statement to everyone:

"_Also, I do not want any of you mentioning this to Mavis at all until tomorrow night. That's when we will-"_

*_Knock-Knock-Knock_*

Dracula immediately stopped talking and put a worried expression on his face after hearing someone knock on the door. Everyone else just froze in their place.

"_Whatever you do, do not make a sound." _Dracula whispered while trying to be quiet.

"_Why not? You don't even know who it is." _Johnny whispered back_._

"_That's what I'm afraid of; someone look through the peephole and see who it is." _Dracula whispered.

Murray walked up toward the door and looked through the peephole. After staying there for 5 seconds, he turned toward Dracula with a look of shock.

"_Speak of the devil I guess." _Murray whispered.

Dracula then got anxious. He then told everyone to do one thing every monster would do as a last resort.

"_Quickly, Hide!"_ Dracula whispered loudly.

Everyone then scrambled to find a good hiding spot within the tightly packed utility closet. Frank hid behind a couple of large boxes, Wayne hid within the shadows, Murray hid within a pile of leftover party streamers, Griffin, well, he didn't have to hide because he was invisible. Johnny and Dracula were still trying to find a hiding spot; however, most of the good spots were taken. Without looking, they slammed into each other and fell to the ground.

Before they could get up quickly and find a good hiding place, the closet door opened. Ironically, it was just a suit of armor that was behind the door. Dracula immediately got up, brushed off some dust from himself, hoisted Johnny up and called out his friends from hiding.

"_Sir! What's going on here?" _The suit asked.

"_Nothing here. We're uh….just looking for supplies." _Dracula fibbed while faking a smile.

"_Oh, Ok then." _The suit replied and then left.

"_That was really close man." _Murray said with relief.

"_You're telling me." _Wayne replied.

"_Anyway, now we have to figure out a way to surprise my little ghoul with this trip." _Dracula said.

But as everyone turned toward the doorway to walk out, there stood Mavis. Everyone froze in their place with their mouths wide open while Mavis stood there with her arms crossed.

"_Way to go Count loose lips." _Wayne whispered.

"_Quiet you!" _Dracula whispered before turning his attention toward his daughter.

"_Mavis? What brings you down here and how did you find us!?" _Dracula questioned.

"_Oh I don't know. Why are you five in the closet?" _Mavis asked.

"_No reason at all my mavy wavy." _Dracula fibbed.

"_Aren't we gonna figure out how to surprise your daughter for that trip to Holly-"_

"_JOHNNY!" _Dracula, Murray,Griffin, Wayne, and Frank yelled through their teeth. Dracula performed a facepalm while his friends gave him the death glare. Mavis just stood there in shock and confusion.

"_So much for the surprise then." _Griffin said in disappointment.

After recollecting her thoughts, Mavis broke out into a big smile and she started to get excited.

"_Holy rabies! HOLY RABIES!_" Mavis cried in excitement.

She then hugged both her father and Johnny; nearly tackling both of them to the ground. Once she was done, she then rushed back up to her room to start packing.

"_You're welcome my little blood-orange!" _Dracula yelled across while Mavis rushed back to her room. He then chuckled while closing the door to the closet. After the door shut, the chuckling stopped and he then turned toward Johnny with a serious look on his face.

"_Ok we need to have a little chat." _Dracula said with a bit of anger in his voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism andor suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	3. Old vampire, new tricks

_**Old vampire, new tricks**_

* * *

><p>A night later, everyone was just about ready to head out to Hollywood. Their suitcases, travel equipment, duffel bags, etc. were ready for travel and everyone was just gathering last-minute possessions they want to pack with them.<p>

Before we continue the story further, let us rewind a bit to last night. After Mavis found out unexpectedly about a surprise trip to Hollywood her dad had arranged, some interesting stuff happened. First, Dracula had a LONG chat with Johnny after he spoiled the surprise. What exactly was the chat? Let's just say that he threatened to suck out all of Johnny's blood and make him look like a deflated whoopee cushion if he ever did that again. Second, he then explained to his daughter in private about why they were in the utility closet earlier since Mavis questioned them about it.

Anyway, we fast-forward to today. Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Wayne, and Griffin were all waiting in the lobby of Hotel Transylvania with their luggage and Carry-ons. The only ones missing from the group were Murray and Frank. It turns out that Murray was actually helping Frank pack himself in a box because he was gonna mail himself to Hollywood. The reason being was not money; we all know that Frank has a fear of fire and that by traveling by plane would mean that the engines could catch…well…you get the idea.

A minute later, Murray emerged from the elevator while struggling with both his luggage and a huge, heavy cardboard box. Everyone turned their attention toward the mummy trying to carry everything over and Mavis went over to help him out. After the two of them came back to the group, Dracula went over the game plan.

"_Okay, here's how everything's going down. First, we have to drop Frank here off at the Post Office; then, we head to the Airport for our flight."_

Everyone nodded in agreement and then started to pack one of the Hotel's own hearses to use to get there. The post office was just along the road between the Hotel and the Airport so they could just drop Frank there and he'd be at their hotel by next day. After packing the hearse, the most asked question came about everyone: Who was going to drive?

* * *

><p>"<em>If we're in a hurry, you guys should let me drive!" <em>Said Griffin.

"_No, we're NOT in a hurry." _Dracula replied. "_Besides, you nearly killed us the last time you drove."_

"_I did not!" _Griffin said.

"_Yeah you did. When you swerved off the road to avoid a sheep and went down a hill and I almost flew out the window!" _Murray stated.

Griffin then realized that from the last time. "_Oh yeah; maybe someone else should drive."_

"_Well…who should it be then?" _Johnny asked.

"_There's only one way to decide this matter; whoever I choose to hypnotize will drive us." _Dracula declared.

"_Oh no…"_ Everyone groaned in despair.

Dracula then closed his eyes and concentrated on who should drive everyone to the airport. After spending nearly thirty seconds thinking to himself, he made a decision. He opened to eyes, about to hypnotize someone, but to his shock, no one was in front of him. He looked to his left, then to his right, and then toward the hearse. He was stunned when he saw everyone all packed into the vehicle ready to go while Mavis waved through the window. Dracula groaned in despair that he was gonna have to drive everyone. He walked up to the vehicle and then got in.

"_Ok before we head off, does everyone have everything they need?" _Dracula asked.

Everyone nodded.

"_Does anyone need to take care of their business before we leave?"_

Everyone shook their heads 'no'.

"_Once we drop off Frank at the Post Office, we're not stopping."_

Johnny then immediately exited the hearse and ran into the hotel to take care of 'business'.

"_I thought so." _Dracula said after seeing Johnny run out of the vehicle. Mavis just giggled after witnessing this little episode.

Five minutes later, Johnny got back into the vehicle and settled in for the drive.

"_Well, let's get to it then." _Dracula declared while turning the hearse on.

The vehicle then made a U-turn out of the parking lot and then hit the road toward the town of Transylvania. Everything seemed to go well with the drive until they ran into one issue; the zombie bellhops forgot to refuel the car! Dracula saw that and he had to get to a gas station.

"_Can you find us a gas station?" _Dracula asked while facing Johnny.

"_Sure thing Drac!"_ Johnny said while pulling out his phone.

"_Wait…you can look up a gas station from your phone?" _Dracula asked in confusion.

"_Well duh. Everyone uses their phones to find things these days." _Johnny replied.

"_How is that possible? It's just a phone!" _Dracula exclaimed while grabbing Johnny's phone and examining it.

"_Dad, it's called a smartphone." _Mavis informed her father.

"_I still do not see how a phone can help us find a gas station." _Dracula said while handing the phone back to Johnny.

* * *

><p>Immediately after saying that, they pulled up to a gas station. Dracula told Wayne to get out and fill the hearse up. After a quick refill, they continued down the road. After traveling for about fifteen minutes, they finally reached the Post Office. Dracula and Wayne got out and carried the box that contained Frank inside.<p>

"_Hello, we'd like to mail this box today." _Dracula told the mailman.

"_Sure thing!_ _I have to admit, that's a great Dracula voice and costume there Bleh Bleh Bleh!" _The mailman replied while admiring the count and taking the box over to the scale.

That comment made Dracula cringe a bit. Never in his life has he ever said "Bleh Bleh Bleh" and he doesn't even know where it came from. Anyway, the mailman just finished weighing the box and now he presented them how they want to mail it. The options were Ground, Express or Overnight.

"_We want to mail this box overnight to this address." _Dracula said while presenting the address of the hotel they're staying at in Hollywood.

"_Alright, sounds like a plan." _The mailman said while slapping a label on the box and then placing it in the outbound pile.

"_Thank you for your business Bleh Bleh Bleh!" _The mailman said while imitating Dracula's voice.

Dracula turned about and said: "_I do not say that!" _

He and Wayne left the post office and then got back in the hearse.

"_Alright, Frank is on his way to Hollywood. Now we head to the airport so we can go there too." _Dracula declared.

* * *

><p>After saying that, he turned on the hearse and he then continued to drive. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the Airport. Considering the time of day, the traffic wasn't bad in the departures drop off lane. Believe it or not, the long-term parking was both close by and it was free! Dracula took a parking spot and then turned the hearse off.<p>

"_Alright, we're here. Everyone please get out and gather your belongings from the trunk."_ He said to everyone.

Everyone exited the vehicle, gathered their luggage, and checked bags. After that was done, Dracula locked up the hearse good. They then walked into the terminal to check in for their flight. Numerous passengers were bustling in and out of the terminal, both arriving and departing the town of Transylvania. It actually turns out that a good number, twenty to be exact, of the world's major Airline carriers established service at Transylvania to many places around and even out of the area! Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and everyone else in the party walked up to the check in counter of the airline they're scheduled to fly on for their trip to Hollywood. What is the name of the airline? It is a major carrier called United. Anyway, they approached the counter and a ticket agent took notice.

"_What can I do for you today sir?" _The agent asked.

"_We're here to check in for our flight." _Dracula replied.

"_Ok then, can I see a confirmation number?" _The agent asked.

Dracula produced the requested documents and the agent began typing away on the keyboard. The agent then turned toward Dracula with a face of good news.

"_Okay, it seems that three of your passengers have received a complimentary upgrade on this flight today." _The agent confirmed.

"_Who is getting these upgrades you speak of and what are they?" _Dracula asked.

"_Sir, upgrade means they got bumped up to the business first class cabin. And the ones in your party who got upgraded are the passengers with the names Johnny, Mavis, and Dracula." _The agent explained.

Both Mavis and Johnny high-fived and smiled at each other after hearing that one. Dracula also grinned a bit as well. However, he then turned his attention toward Wayne, Griffin and Murray.

"_Sorry you guys got stuck in the back."_ Dracula apologized.

"_No need to apologize man." _Murray replied.

"_Same here." _Wayne also said.

Griffin just nodded.

* * *

><p>Anyway, Dracula and everyone else received their boarding pass and checked in their baggage. After that was done, the ticket agent pointed the way toward the security checkpoint. Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and everyone else gathered their carry-on's and walked over toward security. Considering the time of day, the line was only half-full. As they stood on-line, Mavis and Johnny began taking their shoes off and emptying their pockets. Dracula just looked at them in confusion.<p>

"_Dude, everyone takes off their shoes and empty the pockets when going through here." _Johnny explained.

"_I do not see what the point is exactly." _An unamused Dracula replied.

"_Dad, that's just the laws. Do you understand that?" _Mavis asked.

Dracula groaned in defeat after hearing that and he too began to take off his shoes and emptied his pockets.

When they approached the checkpoint, the security officer asked that they present their ID's, place their belongings in the bins provided and place them on the belt. After they obeyed, the officer asked everyone to pass through the metal detector, one at a time. Mavis was first; at the command of the officer, she passed through the metal detector. The officer motioned her to continue and turned around toward the rest. Dracula was next; at the command, he passed through the metal detector. But this time, he set it off and the metal detector made a high-pitched beeping sound.

"_Do you have anything in your pockets sir?" _The security officer asked.

"_I don't think so." _Dracula replied.

"_Place your arms out sir." _The officer said while pulling out a hand-held wand.

Dracula complied and the security guard began to wave the wand all over the count. Nothing happened and the officer asked Dracula to go through the metal detector again.

"_Okay, let's hope nothing happens this time." _Dracula said while passing through the detector again.

Unfortunately, to the contrary, the metal detector sounded again. Dracula's smile dropped instantly and the security officer told him to go through it again. Meanwhile, another lane had just opened and the rest of the Hotel Transylvania party was screened without problem.

Dracula was ready to go through again. "_Okay…third times a-"_

The metal detector went off again.

"_Are you kidding me!?" _Dracula exclaimed.

The officer then called his associates for backup and they performed a pat down. Less than a minute, they identified the problem; a small magnet was somehow placed in Dracula's pocket.

"_Hmmm; it's only a magnet. Alright, you have a good day sir, carry on." _The security officer said to Dracula.

After Dracula collected his belongings and put his shoes back on, he approached the rest of the group, but he was angry.

"_Okay, which one of you placed a magnet in my pocket!?" _He asked in frustration.

Everyone pointed toward Griffin without a doubt.

"_Typical. Forget what I said then." _Dracula said.

* * *

><p>Everyone then walked over toward their gate to wait for their flight to be called. Outside the huge windows, an aircraft like no other graced the tarmac. It was a brand new Boeing 787 Dreamliner. It's paint job consisted of a white fuselage with a gray underbelly and a gold pin stripping on top of it. It also graced a Blue tailfin while gold and white stripes created a globe on the tailfin.<p>

Mavis didn't tell her father yet, but she did too have a smartphone like Johnny. It was the latest one called the Iphone 6, while Johnny uses a Samsung Galaxy. The two lovebirds just played on their phones; Wayne read a magazine he brought with him while Murray and Griffin listened to a couple of songs from their Ipods.

Meanwhile, Dracula was just sitting around until he saw his daughter approach him with a slim, gray colored rectangle with a round object of some kind.

"_Uh…Dad?" _Mavis asked.

"_Yes my little honey bat?" _Dracula replied.

"_I…I think it's time for you to learn how to use a computer." _Mavis said while presenting the gray rectangle to her father.

"_A what?" _Dracula asked in disbelief.

"_A computer; Everyone's using them nowadays." _Mavis explained to her father.

"_I do not get how this 'computer' thing will be great." _Dracula said.

"_Come on dad; just give it a try…" _Mavis pleaded to her dad.

"_Look, I'm sorry my little ghoul but not now." _Dracula replied.

Mavis knew how to get him to cave in, so she did the one thing he can't say no to; she put on the pouty bat face.

"_Fine, alright! I'll learn how to use this so-called computer." _Dracula exclaimed.

"_Good afternoon everybody, United flight 1894 with service to Los Angeles is now reading for boarding, we'd like to welcome our First Class passengers onboard at this time." _The intercom announced through the airport.

Dracula realized that it was their flight and that they had to get going. Wayne, Murray, and Griffin packed their belongings back into their carry-ons and got in line for economy boarding. Dracula, Mavis, and Johnny joined the First Class boarding line and they got onto the plane with no problem.

How will they behave on their flight to Hollywood? Stay tuned…

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism andor suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	4. First Flight

_**First flight**_

* * *

><p>At the Transylvania Airport, Boarding had just commenced for the United Airlines flight to Hollywood. Passengers were pouring onto the Boeing 787 Dreamliner aircraft by the dozens and both onboard and ground crews were working hard in turning it around to head out to its destination on time. Unlike other jet aircraft in existence, the 787 Dreamliner has many features for passenger comfort, especially for vampires! Instead of the classic window shades, the aircraft has a dimmer in which a customer could adjust the amount of brightness that comes through the window. This is a great feature for everyone onboard, even for Dracula and Mavis. Another great feature is that it has one of the largest overhead bins available. If Dracula had wanted to, he could fit inside one of the overhead bins and take a nap inside of them.<p>

As we speak; Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and all the other First Class passengers were loading their baggage into the overhead bins above their seats. Johnny was assigned seat 1D, Mavis took her seat at 1A, which by the way was a window seat, and Dracula was given seat 1B. Meanwhile, in the economy cabin, some parts of the aisle were jammed with passengers trying to call dibs on overhead storage and taking their seats. This caused most of the passengers to get impatient, especially for Murray, Wayne, and Griffin. For the seats they are assigned to, let's just say they wished they've gotten those first class seats. That means they were stuck at row 38; the last row of the aircraft and stuck in the middle while the gallery and restrooms surrounded it. No one likes being stuck in the back, but unfortunately, sometimes they just have to deal with it. The good news was that everyone onboard has their own personal TV on the seatback in front of them. Another plus was that the plane has USB ports; that was an extreme plus since Johnny, Mavis, and pretty much everyone else (Except Dracula and our other monster friends) all have smartphones and that they can plug in to charge at their discretion.

* * *

><p>In the first class cabin, pretty much everyone settled in. Dracula, on the other hand, was just as confused as ghosts who just banged their heads while trying to figure out how to operate the seat he is sitting on. It didn't take him long to find a set of buttons on the side of the seatside table. There were five buttons, each with a picture of a figure on the seat in different positions. Dracula decided to press the button with the picture of a bed; without warning, the seat began adjusting itself into the lie-flat configuration. Dracula was taken by surprise with the sudden movement of his seat and made a small yelp. This caught the attention of the other passengers onboard, especially Mavis and Johnny. Dracula pressed the button that set the seat back to its original position. However, the seat moved faster this time and he slammed his face against the personal TV. This caused Mavis and Johnny to giggle and believe it or not, Johnny was secretly recording this episode with his phone and was in the middle of uploading it to the ever popular video site YouTube. After that, Dracula placed himself back in his seat and made a personal note telling himself NOT to play with the adjusters again.<p>

Back in economy; Wayne, Murray, and Griffin had finally taken their seats. We all know that sometimes, being stuck in the back can be a real drag. However, what adds insult to injury is that the gallery and the restroom surround the row they're in. It can be tough trying to have a safe and comfortable flight when there is a high level of traffic passing your row every time.

"_Good Afternoon passengers, welcome aboard United flight 1894 with service to Los Angeles." _The pilot said across the intercom. "_We're just waiting for everyone onboard to take their seats and the crew outside to finish up. Once we get the wheels up from here, it should be about Twelve hours from here to LA."_

After the announcement came through, pretty much the entire airplane was settled in for the flight. Outside, ground crew was almost finished loading cargo and checked luggage. Unknown to the Hotel Transylvania party, the box that Frank is traveling in is being loaded onto the plane. The reason being was that the gang was mailing him overnight to the same destination as they were going. Fueling was almost done as well. The 787 Dreamliner is capable of flying over 9000 miles; enough to take everyone onboard from Transylvania to Hollywood.

* * *

><p>Once the folks on the ground signified that fueling and loading was done, the pilot had one of the flight attendants close the door in preparation for departure. The aircraft then started to move backward, thus startling both Mavis and Dracula. This backward motion was because the ground crew was pushing the plane back from the gate and out onto the active taxiway. While this was going on, all of the TV's went black for a good 5 seconds and they then turned on to United's latest safety instruction video. While this was going on, Mavis turned toward her window to see what was going on outside. For her, flying on a passenger jet was an experience she never had before and she was curious about how everything onboard worked.<p>

Mavis figured out how to use the seatbelt after the video demonstrated its use and capability. Dracula got it on the first try as well. Johnny tried to fasten his seatbelt; however, it was stuck halfway. He kept pulling it toward the buckle. However, it remained stuck. In economy, Wayne, Griffin, and Murray got their seatbelts on with no trouble. While they're settled in for the flight, almost everyone around them couldn't help but stare at them.

After the safety demo was complete, the entire cabin went dark with the only lights coming from overhead and the windows. After that, a sensational deep humming sound started to get louder and louder. This was the 787's engines starting up so that it can move on its own and take flight. After that was done and the aircraft powered up, it was time for it to head out for its flight. A deep rumble sounded throughout the cabin as the airplane started to move forward. The savory sound of the GENX engines caught the attention of Mavis who was still staring out the window to take a closer look at the surroundings nearby.

The United 787 wasn't the only aircraft on the apron today. There were also a dozen of other passenger aircraft that were operated by local carrier Air Transylvania. Their Boeing 767-200ERs were all waiting in line to depart toward their destinations. All of a sudden, an announcement came through the intercom:

"_Good afternoon passengers, we'd like to once again welcome you onboard United flight 1894 with service to Los Angeles. We've just received word that uh…the airport here is having a traffic backup. So we've been told that there is an hour long delay here-"_

Almost the entire airplane started to groan and complain after hearing about a delay.

"_Wait a minute, I didn't finish yet! The good news is that the airport is letting us cut the entire traffic line and allow us to depart on time."_

The cabin reversed its opinion and started to cheer.

"_Thank goodness." _Griffin stated.

"_You're telling me man." _Murray replied.

Wayne had no comment.

At that moment, Johnny had fixed his seatbelt after being stuck for a while.

* * *

><p>Anyway, the airplane taxied past the huge line of Air Transylvania aircraft and positioned itself on the runway; ready for departure. Mavis tightened her seatbelt while Dracula did the same. The low rumble of the aircraft's engines then revved up and the airplane started to move while gaining speed. Everyone onboard sunk within their seats as the 787 moved faster and faster down the runway. While watching through her window, Mavis saw that everything outside was also moving faster and faster. 30 seconds after starting the roll, the 787 Dreamliner takes to the skies of Transylvania. Mavis was fascinated by the sight and feeling of taking flight for the first time without having to transform into a bat. As the airplane climbed, everything on the ground was starting to get smaller and smaller by the second, making Mavis even more excited and fascinated.<p>

After staring out the window for a while longer, Mavis returned her attention toward her personal TV, which was tuned to a map that allowed the viewer to follow where the flight was and see how long they have until the reach their destination. Ironically, Johnny's TV was also tuned to the map as well. At Dracula's seat, he was just flipping through the channels; hoping to find something good on. At one point, a channel was showing the all-new movie "Dracula Untold". However, after looking at it for only 5 seconds, he changed the channel. It is clear that he was disgusted by how vampires were portrayed in all these new Hollywood movies these days.

The 787 Dreamliner was still climbing. In fact, the plane itself shook around for a bit while trying to pass through the turbulence. After a while, the flight became calm and stable while cruising toward a beautiful maroon orange sunset.

They're now officially on their way to Hollywood…

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism andor suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	5. Welcome to Hollywood

**Welcome to Hollywood**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _After publishing the last chapter, I realized the flight time I estimated was wrong; so I went back and it should be correct now._

_Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

><p>The Hotel Transylvania party were currently enroute to Hollywood onboard United Airlines flight 1894. Eleven hours have passed since we left off and their plane was now crossing over a vast desert. This desert is known as Sheephole Valley Wilderness. Due to their flight crossing approximately ten time zones so far, it was daylight where they are right now. Back where Hotel Transylvania was, it is now dark; pitch black. If they're back at the hotel, they'd be up and having breakfast by now.<p>

In the First Class cabin, the other passengers were just sitting in their seats doing nothing or reading the magazine in the seat back pocket while Dracula and Johnny were watching the local news on the seat back TV. Mavis, however, was out cold. She was asleep ever since the plane crossed over the border of New Mexico and Arizona. Johnny reached over to wake her, but he was stopped by Dracula; telling him to let Mavis sleep or otherwise…well…you get the idea already. In economy, things were already loud in there; considering that most of the cabin was filled with families and screaming kids. This can be really stressful for the average passenger stuck in that particular section of the plane; particularly in Wayne, Murray, and Griffin's case. Due to some of the kids in the plane not being quiet and screaming nonstop, neither of the three managed to sleep at all, especially Wayne.

"_Good afternoon passengers, once again this is your captain here. We're just about Five minutes out from LA and we should be landing pretty shortly." _The pilot said across the intercom.

"_Whew! Thank goodness…my back's almost killing me from sitting like this too long!" _Dracula exclaimed quietly while pointing to his seat and facing Johnny.

"_Yeah. Sometimes traveling can take this long and sometimes it can be quick. But for this one definitely, it was long!" _Johnny replied quietly.

Five minutes later, the 787 approached the city limits of Los Angeles and it was now closer to the ground (About 8000 ft. above to be exact). From about this level, passengers could look out the right side window and spot the famous Hollywood sign. Johnny actually went over to the right side of the airplane while reaching over the person who was sitting there and took a picture of the sign with his smartphone. The person gave him a face of anger while Johnny just smiled at him while retreating toward his seat. Dracula just stared at this event while not making a comment. A few seconds later, United Airlines flight 1894 touched down at Los Angeles International Airport. This shook the entire airplane, letting everyone onboard know that they've arrived. Surprisingly, this hasn't woken Mavis from her slumber. The plane zoomed across the runway while slowing down gradually and coming to a crawl. Traffic at LAX was busy, busier than the Transylvania airport. Instead of seeing Air Transylvania aircraft, there were carriers that the Hotel Transylvania party never heard of before. Some examples include Emirates, Delta, American, US Airways, Virgin America, JetBlue, Qantas, and many more.

Back to the story, the Aircraft pulled up to the airport's Tom Bradley International terminal. After stopping, everyone proceeded to remove their belongings from overhead. That was when Mavis woke up from her sleep while gasping at the same time. Dracula and Johnny noticed this and turned toward her attention.

"_Mavis, honey are you alright!?" _Dracula asked while looking toward her.

"_Ughh…yeah. Just a bad dream dad." _Mavis said in exhaustion while rubbing her head. "_Are we even there yet?"_

"_We are here! We're officially in Hollywood Mavis." _Johnny replied.

"_Not technically; We're at the nearby airport my honey bat."_ Dracula corrected.

"_Holy Rabies! We're here!"_ Mavis exclaimed in delight. She got up from her seat and retrieved her carry-ons.

After meeting up with Wayne, Murray, and Griffin near the doorway; the party walked through the jet way toward the terminal building. While walking, Dracula pulled his daughter aside for a brief father-daughter chat.

"_Mavis, my little blood orange? What was that 'bad dream' you had earlier?" _Dracula asked in a sympathetic tone.

"_Don't worry about it dad. It wasn't anything worth talking about anyway." _Mavis replied.

"_Are you sure? You know you can tell your daddy anything right?" _Dracula asked.

"_Yes dad; I'm sure." _Mavis said in reply.

"_Good then." _Dracula said while giving his daughter a hug.

After that was done, the two continued to walk through the jet way. The rest were already inside the terminal building, waiting for them. After a few seconds, Dracula and Mavis set foot inside the terminal building. Before joining everyone else, Mavis walked over toward the window and took one last look at the airplane that took her on her first flight. She then turned around and saw that Johnny approached her from behind. Without saying anything, the two engaged in a kiss. Dracula smiled at the site while the others were wide-eyed at first, but they then smiled as well. After they stopped, the two joined the others and they then walked toward the baggage claim. When they reached the baggage claim, however, that's when things got pretty crazy.

"_THERE SHE IS! IT'S HER!" _Someone yelled while pointing toward Mavis.

"_IS IT REALLY!? IT IS!" _Someone else yelled.

A huge crowd of people with notepads and flashing cameras ran up toward Mavis and then surrounded her like a tidal wave. She tried to shield herself from the constant camera flashes while Dracula, Johnny, and her friends tried to break up the crowd of reporters. After no avail, Dracula had to do the one thing that'll make anyone run for the hills before him. He cleared his throat and then…

"_ROAR!"_

After hearing that, the reporters stopped what they were doing and ran away. Some were screaming for their mommies; some were even screaming louder than the skull phones and scream cheese combined! After that episode was over, the party walked over toward Mavis who was recovering from the shock of the sudden ambush.

"_Mavis, are you okay!?" _Dracula and Johnny both said in unison while having an alarmed tone.

"_I'm okay guys…geez that was c-cr-crazy." _Mavis said while startled.

"_Man those people were crazy." _Murray said.

"_They were indeed." _Griffin added.

"_That's why we should've stayed within the shadows." _Wayne said.

"_Anyway…now we need to get ourselves a car." _Dracula said.

* * *

><p>After everyone got their baggage, the party then got onto one of the complimentary shuttles that ran between LAX and the rental car area. After a good fifteen minutes, they've arrived at a local rental car facility that belonged to the company Budget. Dracula and everyone else then walked through the lot to pick what car they wanted to rent.<p>

"_What about this awesome ride?" _Johnny asked while pointing to a black 2014 Ford Mustang.

"_Dude…how is the six of us suppose to fit in there?" _Wayne asked.

"_That I do not know." _Johnny replied while smiling.

"_We're obviously not renting that then." _Dracula said, ending the discussion while prompting everyone to move on.

Eventually, they found a car that best suits their needs. This may be shocking, but they rented a brand new red 2015 Cadillac Escalade. Even though it is incredibly expensive for the average person, it has enough seating for everyone. After completing the necessary paperwork (Yes, even vampires have to complete paperwork), everyone got into the car and started it up.

"_Alright everyone. Should we go to the hotel first or explore the town?" _Dracula asked.

Everyone, especially Johnny and Mavis, had only one answer: "_Explore the town!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism andor suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	6. Sightseeing part 1

**_Sightseeing part 1_**

* * *

><p>The Hotel Transylvania party had just arrived in Hollywood after taking a twelve-hour flight across the pond. An interesting event happened the moment they got there: A group of journalists with cameras swamped the characters, Mavis especially, when they stepped off the plane. One thing for certain is that in Hollywood, you'll never know what'll happen.<p>

Anyway, everyone had just left Budget in their rental car, a 2015 Cadillac Escalade. Just like last time, Dracula was driving. However, unlike on their way to the airport, he had no idea where he was going.

"_Dad, do you have any idea where you're going?" _Mavis asked her father.

"_Of course I do!" _Dracula fibbed while constantly steering to avoid the traffic. "_Why do you ask my blood-orange?"_

"_Well…I noticed one thing…" _Mavis said.

"_And what is that?" _Dracula asked.

"_We've been circling the rental car facility for Two hours now!" _Mavis exclaimed. Everyone else onboard nodded in agreement to her statement.

"_Fine! Someone else should drive us then." _Dracula admitted.

Griffin then asked: "_You guys want me to-" _

"_NO!" _Everyone exclaimed while interrupting Griffin.

"_Alright. What about Johnny boy then?" _Griffin asked while facing toward him.

"_There's no way he's driving this thing! Do you know how much it cost to rent!?" _Dracula asked.

"_Aww come on; just let me try!" _Johnny said.

"_Yeah. I bet he knows better where to go than you do anyway." _Wayne said.

This caused Dracula to turn toward Wayne with a look of anger. After that, he turned his attention back toward the road only to find that a huge semi-truck was heading right toward them! Everyone screamed as Dracula steered their car clear away from the truck. After they avoided crashing into the truck, Dracula pulled over and told Johnny to get into the driver's seat.

"_Good call there Mr. tight coffin." _Wayne joked.

"_It's pronounced Count and let's see him do better." _Dracula complained while climbing into the back seat.

Johnny got into the driver's seat and took a second to familiarize himself with the controls. After a brief second, they resumed their forward motion while this time heading in the right direction. There are many things to see in the area and the characters don't know exactly where to start. To figure out exactly where to go first, someone had to mention a place.

"_Is there anything cool we could check out here, Aside from the Hollywood sign?" _Murray asked.

"_There's tons of stuff to check out here!" _Johnny answered with excitement. "_In fact, I actually brought a map of this place with us!"_

Johnny reached into his pocket and took out a map of Los Angeles and the surrounding area. After that, he gave it to the passengers in the back seat.

"_Hey! Let's go here first!" _Murray said while pointing to a place on the map called Santa Monica Pier.

"_That place is a total knockout." _Johnny replied. "_I'm sure you guys will love it!"_

* * *

><p>Therefore, that was the first place they decided to check out. It was convenient too since it is just 22 minutes away from the airport they flew into. But hey, we're talking about L.A here; at times it's never the published time considering the mad dash on the Interstate and the huge traffic jams that could happen at any given time. With their travel from LAX to the pier, it turned out to be 45 minutes because traffic was slow due to an accident. After enduring the horrors of sitting in a traffic jam and Dracula complaining to Johnny to turn down the music from the car's radio despite the others approval of the music, they finally arrived at their destination. Aside from the fact that sometimes finding a parking spot can be difficult in the area, they found one in less than a minute. After parking, everyone exited the vehicle. They started walking toward the pier until Wayne and Murray stopped. Johnny then stopped as well and realized that something wasn't right.<p>

"_Hey, has anyone seen Mavis or Dracula?" _Johnny asked.

"_Weren't they right over-"_Murray said until seeing that both Dracula's were missing.

"_Uh, Johnny. You didn't realize one thing." _Griffin pointed out.

"_What's that?" _Johnny asked.

Wayne answered his question by pointing toward the sky. The sun was out, bright as day.

"_Oh…" _Johnny realized.

"_Anyway, where did they go?" _Griffin asked.

"_I know a way to find them." _Johnny said while pulling out his smartphone and began dialing.

5 seconds have passed and the phone was still ringing. After the second ring, everyone heard a loud scream of "_YOU WHAT!?_"

"_Found them." _Murray said while pointing back toward their car.

The characters walked back toward the car and they opened the door only to find Dracula in the middle of having an episode with Mavis having a smartphone.

"_Dad, just calm down-"_

"_NO! YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO HAVE A PHONE!"_

"_Do you even know what it does?"_

"_YES! IT'S A SECRET MIND CONTROLLER AND TAKES AWAY YOUR SOUL!"_

"_Seriously dad?"_

"_ONCE AGAIN, I'M SURE-"_

"_Ahem…" _Murray, Wayne, and Griffin stated.

Dracula stopped his yelling and turned around to find his friends standing outside.

"_Uhh….forget what you saw and heard there." _Dracula said while faking a smile.

"_Right…anyway; we need to find you two a way to be out there without getting sunburnt." _Wayne said.

"_And how are we supposed to do that?" _Dracula asked.

Johnny pointed toward the Santa Monica Pier, which in turn actually hosted a few gift shops.

"_Oh no…" _Dracula groaned while rubbing his temples.

"_Your choice dad. Tourist clothing, or getting burnt." _Mavis told her father.

Dracula thought this over for a bit. After weighing the options, he caved in.

"_Fine…Let us get some of that 'tourist' clothing." _Dracula said.

"_This should be good." _Griffin said.

The characters then walked toward the pier's gift shop to find Dracula and Mavis some items to protect them from the sun. The gift shop had all kinds of items they could possibly imagine. Shirts, pants, sunglasses, hats, and what have you. When they walked in, the clerk faced toward them.

"_Welcome to my shop!" _The clerk greeted. He was going to continue until his eyes laid onto Mavis and started to get both excited and nervous.

"_Whoa…y-you're that m-movie s-star aren't you?"_

"_Uh, no." _Mavis replied.

"_You can't fool me young lady, you are that movie star!" _The clerk said.

Dracula this time intervened and said: _"Look, my daughter is NOT whoever you think she is. Just leave her alone and let us look around here."_

"_She is the movie star! I saw the posters and I gotta tell the press!" _The clerk said while heading toward the door.

Dracula groaned after hearing that and he then used his powers to freeze the guy. After that, he picked him up and placed him somewhere nobody would find him and then returned to everyone back in the shop.

"_Okay, now we can get what we need." _Dracula said with a smile.

Despite that the attention was gone, they didn't budge.

"_Uh dad? What did you do with the man?" _Mavis asked.

"_Nothing! Nothing at all my little blood orange." _Dracula said while smiling.

Mavis wasn't convinced by her dad's answer.

"_Alright, maybe I threw the guy into the shops dumpster." _Dracula confessed.

Everyone just stared at him in disbelief while some of the characters gave him a look of 'yuck'. After setting aside the thoughts, Dracula and Mavis then picked out some protective clothing for themselves. Mavis picked out a simple white hat, simple white Windbreaker, and Black sunglasses. Dracula on the other hand…all they had available was a goofy looking sombrero so he really didn't have a choice. With the clerk missing, the characters just simply left the building while Wayne just left a dollar bill on the vacant counter. After that, they all huddled together to discuss what to do at the pier.

"_So Johnny, you recommended this place to us. What should we do first?" _Wayne asked him.

"_There's tons of cool stuff to do here! We could do the West coaster, the Sig-Alert EV bumper cars, the Pacific Wheel, there's tons to do here!" _Johnny replied.

"_Man, the bumper cars sound pretty cool." _Said Griffin.

"_I'd honestly want to check out the wheel instead." _Wayne replied.

"_You kidding me!? I want to check out the roller coaster!" _Murray exclaimed.

"_Alright, enough!" _Dracula said while silencing everyone. "_Why don't we just go to one ride at a time so that everyone can-"_

"_Hold on a second there Drac, I have a better idea." _Johnny interrupted.

"_And what is that?" _Dracula asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"_Why don't we all go our separate ways and check out the rides ourselves?" _Johnny suggested.

"_I don't know now…especially with my honey bat out there and other humans besides-" _He didn't finish his sentence because he saw that everyone had run off. He then sighed and proceeded toward a bench where he then took a seat.

**-4 hours later (That's a pretty long time at an amusement park…)-**

Dracula was sitting on the same bench ever since Mavis, Johnny, Murray, Wayne, and Griffin all split apart to check out the rides. He was going to go somewhere else until everyone came back. Wayne, Griffin, and Murray all had grins on their faces while Mavis and Johnny smiled at each other and held hands.

"_So, how was everyone's time today?" _Dracula asked.

Everyone expressed their approval. While Dracula was grinning at the positive feedback, he noticed that Mavis was holding a small slip of paper in her hand. He asked to see it and Mavis gave him the paper. It turned out that the slip was actually pictures that Johnny and Mavis took together at one of the photo booths. Dracula studied the pictures while smiling at the same time. After reviewing all the pictures, he gave them back to Mavis.

"_Alright, it's pretty clear that everyone had fun today right?" _Dracula asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"_We'd all like to enjoy the rest of the day, but we have to get to our hotel now. It's getting late, plus I believe that Frank has probably arrived there by now." _Dracula declared.

After that, everyone left the pier and got back into their rental car. Dracula took the driver's seat this time since he knew where he was going.

"_So, what hotel are we staying at?" _Griffin asked.

"_You'll see." _Dracula said while starting the car.

"_It better not be one of those cheap motels man." _Murray warned.

"_It is not! Like I said, you'll see." _Dracula replied.

* * *

><p>Everyone strapped in and then drove toward their hotel. To their luck, there was no traffic jam on the highway this time. The only slowdown that occurred was when a disabled vehicle held up traffic for a good 20 minutes. After that obstacle was cleared, the Hotel Transylvania party arrived at their hotel. It is a place called the Marina del Rey Marriott and it is said to be one of the finest available. They pulled up to the entrance and, after placing their car in valet, walked into the lobby. Mavis took off her hat, windbreaker and sunglasses while Dracula removed his sombrero (Which he was glad to do). The party then walked up toward the counter. Before they could do anything, a voice called out toward them.<p>

"_Excuse me sir, is your name Dracula?" _A bellhop asked.

"_Yes; my party have a reservation here to stay." _Dracula replied.

"_Why of course. And you managed to bring a movie star with you too huh?" _The bellhop said while admiring Mavis.

Dracula sighed and then said: "_She isn't a movie star, she's my daughter."_

"_Oh…your daughter…my apologies sir."_ The bellhop replied while taping away on his keyboard.

After looking at his computer, he then turned toward the party while handing over a small piece of plastic that was the size of a credit card.

"_Here's your key sir. By the way, we had a box that was sent here from you. Be assured that it's up in your room already." _The Bellhop affirmed.

Dracula nodded after hearing that and he then thanked the bellhop. He then turned toward the rest of the party.

"_Alright everyone, take your luggage and let's bring it up to our room." _Dracula told the others.

"_Uh, Drac? There's one problem." _Wayne said.

"_What is that?" _Dracula asked.

"_We all left our luggage in the car."_

Dracula groaned after that one. Before he told everyone to go out toward the car and get their bags, a couple of bellhops already brought their bags in.

"_Well that solves that problem then." _Johnny said.

With that aside, they all proceeded toward the elevator with their bags at hand as well as their room key.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism andor suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	7. Hotel Jokers

**Hotel Jokers**

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNING<strong>_

_The Following chapter contains scenes of graphic stupidity among the characters of Hotel Transylvania that'll compete to embarrass each other using practical jokes. Viewer discretion is advised though it is not recommended because this chapter will be so dang funny that you'll want to read it._

* * *

><p>The Hotel Transylvania party had just arrived at their hotel. It was extremely nice on the inside and so far, everyone had no complaints. They had just reached the elevator and Dracula pressed the button that'll send it down to them. A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened and its previous occupants got out. After it got cleared out, everyone got onboard the elevator. Adding both the characters and the luggage together, it was a mighty tight fit, bringing everyone close together. But other than that, everyone managed to fit perfectly…well not everyone.<p>

"_This place is cramped! Someone move over!" _Wayne exclaimed.

"_I can't move over in here! You move over." _Dracula yelled.

"_We can't move anywhere in here Drac! This elevator is too crowded!" _Murray exclaimed in frustration.

Mavis and Johnny couldn't say anything because they were squished together up against the wall.

Despite this, one of the characters managed to press the button that sends the elevator toward the correct floor. What floor were they heading to in the hotel? Boy, they were heading for the top! Dracula didn't tell the others yet, but he got them the best suite offered in this establishment despite the high cost it was to rent. But hey, since it was primarily for his daughter, he didn't care a bit. He could just recoup the cost by raising the rates back at his own hotel!

Anyway, the elevator had just arrived at the very top and the doors opened. Considering that everyone was squished together previously, it was a mad dash to get out. Almost everyone was shoving each other in an attempt to get out first so that they could breath. Eventually, everyone made it out…well…not everyone. On his way out, Murray got one of his mummy bandages stuck within the elevator's doors under mysterious circumstances. Just as he was about to shout to everyone else, while they're walking down the hallway, the elevator door closed and he then started spinning like a top while the bandages began unwrapping rapidly.

While that was going on, Dracula and everyone else turned around to witness the episode unfolding before them. After a good 15 seconds, Murray stopped spinning and fell to the carpet due to the extreme dizziness. However, something was missing when he got back up shortly after. Dracula just stared in shock and with his mouth wide open. He also placed his hand over Mavis' eyes while Wayne and Griffin just turned away. Johnny, on the other hand, just ran away after seeing what had just happened.

"_Murray!" _Dracula yelled through his teeth.

Murray realized what Dracula was trying to tell him and he started to recollect as much wrapping as he could. After he was done, Dracula snapped his fingers in which he used his magic powers to place the wrappings back onto Murray. Following that, Dracula took his hand off Mavis' face and he told everyone to continue. They walked the entire length of the floor from the elevator toward their room, which was on the other side of the building. After a minutes length walk, they approached the door that led into their room.

"_Alright, anyone here have that weird shaped piece of plastic?" _Dracula asked.

"_You mean the room key?" _Johnny asked.

"_Yes exactly. Now hand it over." _Dracula asked while placing his hand out.

Johnny gave Dracula the key and he then turned his attention back toward the door.

Unlike where back in Hotel Transylvania, the guests would use a simple key to unlock a door, hotels here use the small piece of plastic as the key. Dracula took the card, placed it inside the slot above the handle and tried to open the door. Unfortunately for the count, this didn't work. So he took the card out and tried again; but just like last time, it didn't work. He eventually took the card out and started to wrestle with the door handle in an attempt to get into the room. Mavis just did a facepalm and decided to show her father how to open the door.

"_Dad, can you give me the…um…key?" _Mavis asked.

"_Here my little ghoul; let's see if you can try to get it." _Dracula replied while handing her the card.

Mavis placed the card into the wall slot and then quickly removed it. All of a sudden, the door unlocked. She then gave the card back to her dad while Dracula just stood there with a look of surprise. He was going to say something but he decided not to. Anyway, Dracula went to the door, opened the door, and just when he entered the room…

*SPLAT*

A bucket full of water fell onto his head, thus making him all soaked. This caused everyone, except Dracula, to laugh hysterically at this sight. This experience was both embarrassing and confusing for Dracula; confusing primarily because he didn't know how that bucket of water got up there in the first place. His question was answered when Frank, who was also laughing, emerged from around the corner of the room.

"_Gotcha Drac!" _Frank exclaimed.

"_Okay, I have to admit, that was a good one." _Dracula admitted while removing the bucket from his head. "_Expect something in return for that later."_

After that was cleared up, everyone walked into the suite and stared in awel. It had everything; Two king size beds, huge windows with a view of Santa Monica, and a bunch of other features that'd take forever to mention here. Everyone got on the beds and were going to hit the sheets for the night (Weird…Don't they stay up at night?) until Mavis brought up one question.

"_Anyone wanna head down to the pool here?"_

After hearing this, everyone got off the beds and rushed down toward the pool available here. A few minutes later, everyone made it toward the pool. Some of the characters didn't have their bathing suits on yet so they went into the nearby restroom to put them on. Mavis just used her magic and switched from her usual black shirt into her black and red striped swimwear. Dracula was the only one who did not bring a bathing suit; considering that he didn't like to swim, especially after someone pulled him into the pool back at his own hotel. After a good 5 minutes, everyone else came out from the restroom; all ready to go swimming. The characters approached the pool and stared at it. Before they could say anything, Johnny and Mavis were the first to jump into the pool. Wayne and Griffin jumped in next with Frank and Murray coming in last. Dracula instead walked over toward one of the longchairs, took a seat, and began reading a book. Upon seeing this, everyone stopped playing in the pool and looked at the count.

"_Dude, seriously?" _Johnny asked while pointing toward the book.

"_What? Besides, I don't like swimming that much anyway." _Dracula replied. He put the book down and did a head count of everyone in the pool; all of a sudden, he frowned.

"_Wait…where did my little Mavy Wavy go?"_ He asked.

All of a sudden, his longchair tilted forward, sending Dracula straight into the pool with a giant splash. Everyone broke into a series of laughter after witnessing the event unfold. Not too long after, Dracula resurfaced and boy was he angry.

"_Alright, who did that!? GRIFFIN!" _Dracula exclaimed.

"_Don't look at me, it wasn't me this time." _Griffin said.

"_Why is it that I don't…wait. MAVIS!" _Dracula said.

"_Ok, ok, you got me dad." _Mavis admitted while emerging herself from behind the longchair.

"_I have to admit, she got you good man." _Murray remarked toward Dracula.

Frank and everyone else nodded in agreement to the mummy's statement. Dracula just shrugged and quickly got out of the pool. He then transformed into a bat and then flew back up toward the balcony of their room. After he left, Mavis jumped back into the pool and everyone resumed having fun.

A while later, everyone was wrapped up in towels and were heading back up to their hotel room. They just exited the elevator and were walking down the hallway.

"_Hey Mavis. I had to admit, that was a pretty good prank you played there on your dad." _Frank told her.

"_Thanks." _Mavis replied while thinking about Dracula's reaction from her little prank at the pool.

The party then reached the door to their room and Mavis took out the card to unlock the door.

"_By the way, why did your dad leave earlier?" _Johnny asked.

"_I'm not sure." _Mavis replied while opening the door._ "There must be some reason why my dad-"_

*HHHOOONNNKKK!*

An air horn sounded, causing Mavis to jump and scream for a bit. The others just jumped.

"_Ha ha ha! Gotcha!" _Dracula exclaimed in amusement while coming from around the wall and holding the air horn.

"_D-dad! Y-You almost g-gave me a h-hear attack!" _Mavis yelled while panting at the same time.

"_Aw come on; it wasn't that bad." _Dracula said.

"_Actually, that was pretty low." _Frank said.

Dracula thought about this for a minute and realized that he was right.

"_Alright, I'm sorry my little honey bat." _Dracula said while approaching Mavis.

"_Ah, don't sweat it dad." _Mavis replied. She then gave Dracula a loaf of bread she picked up from the mini mart in the lobby.

"_Hmmm…this bread smells good. What kind is it?" _Dracula asked while taking a bite.

"_It's garlic bread." _Mavis and Johnny replied at the same time.

After hearing that, Dracula's smile turned into a frown and he stopped eating. He then rushed into the bathroom and tried to spit out the garlic bread. Mavis, Johnny, Wayne, Griffin, Murray, and Frank all laughed at this turnaround and began high-fiving each other. Five minutes later, Dracula came out from the bathroom.

"_Real funny guys; my throat nearly swelled up._" Dracula said with a tone of anger.

"_But hey, we got you anyway." _Wayne said.

"_Okay. Jokes aside, we need to hit the sheets. We have a ton of Hollywood to see tomorrow." _Dracula declared to everyone.

"_Where are we going dad?" _Mavis asked in excitement.

"_You'll see my little ghoul. Anyway, we must get some shuteye." _Dracula said.

Everyone changed into their nightwear, closed the window curtains and climbed into a bed. The first one went to Mavis, Johnny, and Dracula. The second bed went to Murray, Wayne, and Frank. Griffin, however, had to use a pull out couch.

Everyone then drifted off to sleep with recent memory of their flight, their good time at the Santa Monica Pier, and the little prank war they had while chilling at the pool.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism andor suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	8. Sightseeing part 2

**Sightseeing part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _This chapter will introduce an original character. Also, hope you enjoy the 'surprise' in this chapter as well. ;)_

__Also; I'd like to make two announcements. First off, due to positive feedback this story has received so far, I'll try my best to ramp up production of future chapters. Second, Two Brand New Hotel Transylvania FanFics will be taking off pretty soon (Excuse the pun). Please refer to my profile page for release dates.__

__Anyway, on with the story!__

* * *

><p>11 hours have passed and the hotel room where the Hotel Transylvania group was staying in was all-quiet. Everyone was peacefully asleep…well…almost everyone. Mavis was tossing and turning in bed and it seems that something is troubling her in her sleep. However, before we could find out what the problem was, the alarm clock went off while producing a high-pitched beeping sound.<p>

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Almost everyone woke up at the sound of the alarm and turned their attention toward the clock. While in bed, Dracula pounded his palm on the alarm clock to make it stop beeping, but it kept on ringing and ringing. He tried a second time, but no luck. Then he clutched his hand into a fist and began to pound the alarm clock in frustration.

"_Why won't this thing turn off!?" _Dracula exclaimed in rage while beating the clock.

"_Uh…that's because you're hitting the wrong button Drac." _Frank replied.

Dracula stopped hitting the clock and saw what button he was pressing. It turned out he was pressing the 'Volume up' button, NOT the snooze button.

"_Huh…" _Dracula realized while studying the now damaged clock. He pressed the snooze button and set it back down on the coffee table. He then turned his attention toward everyone.

"_Okay everybody; we have a busy schedule ahead of us today. First, we need to get ourselves ready. After we eat something, we first head over to the Hollywood sign. Then we go to the TCL Chinese Theatre and maybe see a movie or two. Lastly, we head to the Hollywood Wax Museum."_

"_Hold on a second, the Hollywood Wax Museum?" _Johnny asked.

"_Exactly. Why you ask?" _Dracula replied.

"_Man, that place is awesome! They have wax sculptures of really famous folks and what not." _Johnny explained.

"_Wait a minute; You're saying that people actually make replicas of other humans for a museum?!" _Griffin asked.

"_Like I said before, Yes." _Johnny replied.

"_Drac, before we start; we need to take care of something." _Wayne said.

"_And what is that?" _Dracula asked in confusion.

Both Wayne and Frank pointed over toward Mavis who was still tossing, turning, and now moaning infrequently in her sleep.

"_Hmmm. How should we wake her up?" _Johnny asked.

"_One thing for certain is to not do that." _Murray said while pointing to Dracula who was creeping up to his sleeping daughter with the air horn. After being busted, he faked a smile and discarded the air horn.

"_Any other ideas?" _Dracula said sarcastically.

Before anyone could speak, However, Mavis woke up while letting out a small gasp.

"_Ahhh, look who woke up; morning my mavy wavy." _Dracula said.

Mavis moaned quietly while rubbing her eyes.

"_Morning dad…oh man…" _Mavis said while rubbing her head lightly.

"_Something wrong my honey bat?" _Dracula asked sympathetically while approaching his daughter.

"_Yeah…had another bad dream again." _Mavis replied. "_Believe it or not, it was the exact same one from when we got off the plane."_

"_Uh Mavis? What was the dream anyway?" _Johnny asked.

Mavis sighed while pulling the bed sheets off herself and then began to talk. "_You see, I keep having these nightmares that some thugs and their short leader mistake me for some movie star-"_

"_That's happened like maybe 3 times already since we got here." _Wayne interrupted.

"_Right, but don't interrupt! Mavy my darling, continue please." _Dracula said.

"_Anyway, they mistake me for a movie star and they then kidnap me!" _Mavis said with a look of worry while starting to cry a bit.

Dracula placed his hand on Mavis' shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. While doing so, he asked her a question. "_What did these human's look like?"_

"_The tall ones had suits and sunglasses while the short one had a suit, a monocle, mustache, and a top hat." _Mavis replied while trying to pull herself together.

This caused Dracula to freeze with a look of shock on his face. He recalled that a person with the same exact features came into his hotel 2 days earlier and tried to sell him the trip to Hollywood in the first place. At least the good news is that he placed the stranger inside the dungeon along with some other prisoners.

"_Hey guys, I hate breaking up a sob story but did anyone notice the time?" _Griffin stated.

Dracula looked at the clock and then screamed like a little school girl. He then started walking toward the door while saying this: "_What are we doing here!? We have places to see! We're heading for the Hollywood sign, the TCL Theatre and then the-"_

His sentence was interrupted because he slammed into the door and fell down. He picked himself up and then continued.

"_-The Hollywood Wax museum."_

This grabbed Mavis' attention while brightening her mood. She then put on a face of excitement and got out of bed in a snap. She then used her magic to change into her usual outfit and then grabbed her hat, windbreaker, and sunglasses. She then turned toward everyone else, who were now staring at her.

"_Wow my darling. That was faster than the time I told you that you could go check out that…uh…fake village." _Dracula admitted.

"_Yeah; you know I'm still kind of mad at you for lying to me about that though." _Mavis replied.

"_Don't remind me." _Dracula said while recalling that particular night.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, everyone was ready to head out. Why half an hour? Consider that there were seven monsters, one human, and only one bathroom in the room; Do the math. Anyway, they went down toward the lobby to retrieve their car. While walking, they stopped to watch some TV in hopes of finding out what the traffic was like for today. However, it was just playing some commercials; even some they'd never seen nor heard of before.<p>

"_Okay, why is the guy on the money holding two sandwiches?" _Murray asked while watching the TV. _"And who even sells two for five anyway!?"_

"_I have no idea. Besides, back at home, it's way more expensive!" _Frank added.

"_By how much?" _Johnny asked.

"_Twenty bucks." _Wayne added.

Dracula was not amused by this conversation at all. He just basically stood there while the four of them argued over how much a simple sandwich cost here and back in Transylvania. Ten seconds later, he broke up the conversation and tempted everyone to move on. The group left the hotel and walked over toward their car. Today was just as sunny as yesterday so Mavis was in her windbreaker, sunglasses and hat while Dracula was in that ridiculous sombrero again. It really didn't look ridiculous, but it was to Dracula however. Anyway, they just got in and were about to head out until a problem arose. Which one should they go to first?

"_Okay, which of the three places shall we go to first?" _Dracula asked everyone.

In a brief second, everyone exclaimed "_Hollywood sign!"_

And so, that is where they'll be heading first. Dracula started up the Escalade and then they hit the road. On their way out, the traffic was fine or it was until they got on the highway. One thing Dracula didn't take into consideration this morning was one drivers worse nightmare: Rush hour.

"_Why is it that everytime we drive here, we always get stuck in traffic!?" _Dracula exclaimed.

"_Beats me. It's always crowded in these areas anyway." _Johnny replied.

"_Speaking of, how far away are we anyway?" _Murray asked.

"_You kidding me? We just got on the road!" _Wayne replied.

"_Exactly! It's gonna take forever in this traffic!" _Dracula added while hitting the car horn.

"_Dad, blasting the horn won't make things go faster you know right?" _Mavis asked her father.

"_What? Everyone else here is doing it." _Dracula replied while hearing other car horns.

"_That's because we're not moving. You're holding up traffic!" _Mavis replied.

Dracula rolled down the window and saw the huge traffic backup behind him. After seeing that, he noticed the road was clear right in front of him and wasted no time in continuing down the highway before the situation got ugly.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, after dealing with more traffic and other similar issues, they finally arrived at their destination. They got out of their vehicle and started walking up the hill that led to the famous landmark. After a short 5-minute walk, they could clearly see the Hollywood Sign mounted on the land. Everyone took a moment to take in the scenery and then they turned toward each other.<p>

"_Okay, who has a camera?" _Dracula asked everyone.

Mavis and Johnny got that covered as they pulled out their smartphones.

"_That'll work." _Dracula replied. "_Now, how about a picture in front of the sign."_

Everyone agreed to that suggestion. The first to pose for a picture were Mavis and Johnny and, although it was a bad idea, they let Dracula operate the camera.

"_Mavis? How do you even use this thing anyway?" _Dracula asked while holding the phone sideways.

"_Dad, you tap the icon that has a picture of the camera. Once that opens, you tap the white circle where it'll take the picture." _Mavis explained.

Dracula took a moment to find the icon that opened the phone's camera. After a good 5 seconds, he found it and the camera opened up. He then positioned the camera and told the two to scoot a bit closer.

"_Okay, keep that pose now; I'll now take the picture." _Dracula told them.

Mavis and Johnny smiled for the camera and Dracula pressed the button. However, what he didn't realize was that he had the camera facing the wrong way. The camera flashed right in his eyes as soon he took the picture and that caused him to scream.

"_AHHHHH! IT'S TAKING MY SOUL!"_

Mavis and Johnny got out of their pose to look at what went wrong while also looking at Dracula's unplanned selfie. Mavis grabbed her phone and first went to the gallery. Dracula's picture made both of them laugh; as his face looked similar to his reaction when he first listened to the music on Johnny's phone. After that, while secretly uploading the picture to Instagram, she then found the problem.

"_Dad, you had the camera set to your side." _Mavis told her dad. After saying that, she switched the camera toward the correct side.

"_Alright, let's try this again…" _Dracula said while holding the phone.

After Mavis and Johnny got back in position, Dracula pressed the button again. This time, the camera flashed toward them and the picture came out perfectly.

"_Now that's a great picture of you two!" _Dracula complimented while reviewing the photo. The picture had Mavis and Johnny standing close to each other with the Hollywood sign in the background.

The two took a look and they approved. Next up were all the guys; Dracula, Johnny, Murray, Wayne, Griffin, and Frank. They all gathered beneath the sign while Mavis worked the camera on her phone. After telling them to move a bit, she took the picture and let me tell you, it came out great. After that was done, it was decided to take a picture of everyone. But how were they gonna do that? Great question. Using her magic, Mavis placed the camera in midair while joining the rest of the group. A brief second later, the phone took the picture. After that, the group disbanded and they all reviewed the picture.

"_Man that looked great." _Frank complimented.

"_It did! That came out awesome!" _Murray exclaimed.

"_I have to admit, that was fun." _Dracula said. _"Now we must head to our next site."_

"_Which is…?" _Everyone asked.

Dracula once again did a facepalm after hearing that.

"_You've got to be kidding me; I said it while we're in our room! Next, we're going to the TCL Chinese Theatre!" _He exclaimed.

"_Ohh…." _Everyone realized.

"_Let's go then." _Dracula said while everyone started to walk downhill.

* * *

><p>A while later, their car pulled up in front of the TCL Theatre. It was extremely packed with both tourist and automotive traffic. This caused the group to formulize a new plan.<p>

"_What should we do? This crowd is huge!" _Wayne said.

"_No idea. But I have to admit, this place is awesome!" _Johnny said while taking a picture.

"_Tell you what, you guys go ahead and I'll park the car." _Griffin suggested.

Dracula pondered this for a bit. He then agreed to this suggestion despite the reality of how Griffin drives. He then told the others to exit the vehicle while Griffin drove off to find a parking spot. While that was going on, the characters walked up toward the theatre and then looked up at it for a bit. After observing for a bit, it was decided that they should explore the inside. They walked in and let me tell you, it wasn't anything they're expecting at all. The entire interior was modeled and designed exactly like the interior of all other buildings in China. Immediately after they walked inside, Mavis took off her hat, windbreaker, and sunglasses while Dracula did the same with his Sombrero. When Mavis took off her protective clothing, this caught the attention of several tourists who turned toward her. Just like what happened previously at the airport, a huge crowd started to swamp Mavis. Everyone was taking pictures of her while most were also asking for autographs. Dracula would've used his roar to scare them off. However, this time, he couldn't because there was too many people. All of a sudden, a voice rang out while shooing the crowd away.

"_Everyone, everyone please give this charming lass some room!"_

A short figure came out of the corridor and approached Mavis. She was quite astonished and alarmed on the appearance of this unknown person as it matched the description she stated from her dream.

"_Can I help you with something Mister?"_ Mavis questioned.

"_My apologies; forgot my manners. I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Bigtop Bill and I'm a major movie critic around here. It's an honor and privilege to meet you my lady." _The figure stated.

"_Uh…I'm not actually who you think I am." _Mavis replied.

Bigtop Bill chuckled at that reply. "_Man you're just as funny as your performance in the movies!"_

Dracula just shook his head in response to this and said: "_I give up…"_

"_If you mind, my lady. There are some special folks I'd like you to meet." _Bigtop Bill stated while placing his hand out.

Mavis was about to place her hand on top, but she then retracted.

"_This isn't a trick is it?" _She asked.

"_Honest word." _Bigtop Bill replied.

Dracula immediately intervened. "_My little blood orange, I wouldn't do it if I were-"_

"_Nonsense! Rest assured with you sir that she'll be A-Okay!" _Bigtop Bill assured to the count.

"_Alright, Alright. Just make it quick." _Dracula said.

Mavis and Bigtop Bill disappeared through the same corridor before said person appeared through. After that, Dracula turned back toward the rest of the group.

"_I got a bad feeling about this…" _Dracula said with worry.

"_Don't worry Drac, that guy sounded honest." _Johnny assured.

"_Better hope so. If something happens to my daughter, All of your blood will be drawn out of you until you-"_

"_Look like a deflated Whoopee cushion; I get it." _Johnny interrupted.

"_Looks like he's catching on I guess." _Frank said to Dracula who was now wide-eyed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mavis and Bigtop Bill were walking down a corridor that's usually off-limits to the public.<p>

"_Are you sure you know where you're going?" _Mavis asked.

"_Of course I do my lady. The group that wants to see you asked to meet in private." _Bigtop Bill replied.

After walking for 5 minutes, they approached a simple white door. Bigtop Bill went digging through his pockets to find the key for the door while Mavis stood around patiently. A minute later, he found the key.

"_Ah here it is!" _He exclaimed. He placed the key in the lock and opened the door.

"_After you my lady." _Bigtop Bill said while removing his top hat.

Mavis didn't hesitate and walked right inside. It was pitch black in the other room and she then turned back toward Bill.

"_It's kind of dark in here…any lights?"_ Mavis asked.

"_Of course there is! Allow me." _Bigtop Bill replied while flipping the light switch. The lights came on and Mavis was scared to see who else was in there; an entire army of men in suits and sunglasses.

"_I'd like to introduce you to my men…err I mean, guests." _Said Bigtop Bill.

"_On s-second t-thought, I must g-go now." _Mavis replied nervously while heading toward the door.

"_Why would you do that? It's rude to leave on short notice." _Bigtop Bill replied while blocking the doorway.

"_I'm serious, I have to leave now." _Mavis responded.

"_I'm afraid I can't let you do that." _Bigtop Bill said with a stern tone. "_Boys?"_

The men in suits started to approach Mavis while holding some rope and a hammer. This caused Mavis to go into panic mode, extreme overdrive. She tried to bolt for the door, but one of the men in suits managed to grab her arm and restrain her.

"_Wh-what is this about!? Let go of me!" _Mavis yelled while struggling to free herself from the grip.

Bigtop Bill laughed and then turned to Mavis.

"_It's called: I've tricked you!"_

He then slammed the door behind him and then turned off the lights.

_Dun dun dun..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism andor suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	9. Demands and Alarms

**Demands and Alarms**

* * *

><p>We now transition to an abandoned warehouse within one of Hollywood's various studios. The major movie critic Bigtop Bill and his men in suits had caught Mavis off-guard and managed to kidnap her after separating her from Dracula, Johnny, and the others. Inside the warehouse, the men in suits formed a ring around Mavis, who was now tied up in rope, to make sure that their captive wouldn't escape. A few seconds later, Bigtop Bill entered the ring with a whip in hand.<p>

"_Alright boys, untie her." _Bigtop Bill ordered.

One of the men in suites untied the rope and then had Mavis stand up.

"_W-what do you want from m-me?" _Mavis asked with a tone of worry.

"_It's time for you to go to work!" _Bigtop Bill proclaimed.

"_W-work?" _Mavis asked.

"_Yes! There's no time to be wasted here in Hollywood." _Bigtop Bill said.

"_W-what is t-this 'work' a-anyway?" _Mavis asked while still being worried.

Bigtop Bill chuckled and then said: _"It's your upcoming performance of course! You don't wanna disappoint your fans now do you?"_

"_I guess not…" _Mavis said while playing along.

"_Well, if that's the case; we must get started. Now, Pitch in!" _Bigtop Bill stated while he started to crack the whip wildly.

Mavis jumped around in an attempt to avoid being struck by Bigtop Bill's whip. Afterward, he stopped and turned toward his men.

"_Alright men, set up the scene and please show our lady here to her dressing room." _He proclaimed while laughing afterward.

The men in suits immediately got to work setting up the scene and camera while one took Mavis by the arm toward the dressing room.

"_Boy, this is gonna be easier than I thought." _Bigtop Bill said while adjusting his top hat.

While being tugged by the arm, Mavis started thinking about how she was going to escape. But if she were to say or do anything now, trouble will arise for her.

* * *

><p>Back at the TCL Chinese Theatre; Dracula, Johnny, Wayne, Murray, and Frank were standing around waiting for Mavis to return. Griffin was outside trying to park their car and so far…well…he wasn't having much luck with getting a spot. It seems that every time a parking space became available, someone managed to beat him to it. Anyway, we go back to the others who were still inside the theatre. Unlike the others, Dracula was starting to get both worried and impatient at the same time.<p>

"_How much longer will it be!?" _Dracula exclaimed.

"_Calm down Drac. I bet she'll be back soon." _Frank replied.

"_Besides, I think movie critics don't have a lot of time to socialize anyway." _Johnny added.

Dracula just sighed after hearing that and continued to wait along with everyone else.

**-2 Hours later-**

Dracula was really close to losing his temper now. He reasoned that a simple meet and greet doesn't usually take this long, however in this case, it did. His friends noticed that he was about to blow it, so they decided to do something to pass some time; see a movie.

"_Wait…you want me to watch a movie during this time? What if my little Mavy Wavy returns while we're in there!?" _Dracula asked with a face full of worry.

"_Don't worry about it! She'll call you." _Johnny assured.

"_There's one slight problem with that though." _Dracula said.

"_What's that?" _Johnny asked.

"_The thing is…I don't have a cell phone." _Dracula confessed.

Johnny and the rest of the monsters just dropped their jaws open in disbelief and shock. It is shocking that Dracula hasn't got with the 21st century yet in terms of technology and communicating with each other. However, given that the count is reluctant of trying new things, that's just how it goes for him. After recollecting their thoughts, they all decided to catch a movie while waiting for Mavis to 'Supposedly' return. The only one who wasn't going was Griffin; why? The reason being is that…well…he was **still **trying to park the car after two hours.

"_Alright, which movie should we see?" _Dracula asked while he and his friends were observing the movie posters outside.

"_What about that one?" _Wayne asked while pointing to a particular poster.

"_No way." _Dracula replied. "_Besides, I don't know why they would even make a movie about that book anyway. What's the point about the characters fighting to feed themselves anyway?"_

"_I don't know, but hey; people here seem to like it." _Frank commented while pointing to the huge line of moviegoers.

"_Hey, what about that one?" _Murray asked while pointing to another poster.

Dracula and Johnny looked at the poster; then one of them realized something was weird.

"_Wait…doesn't one of the characters look like-"_

Johnny was then interrupted by the sound of the intro tune to the local news playing on one of the giant big screens nearby. After that stopped, a well-known news anchor took center stage.

"_This just in, one of the major stars here in Hollywood has been kidnapped."_

The entire crowd stopped what they're doing and turned their attention toward the news anchor on TV. Dracula, fearing that the kidnapped 'star' might be his daughter, also turned toward the TV.

"_Eyewitnesses claim that the movie star was taken by a small guy that wore a suit, a monocle, mustache, and a top hat. The victim was last seen inside the TCL Chinese Theatre with a group of people wearing monster costumes."_

"_THESE AREN'T COSTUMES!" _Dracula and his friends exclaimed.

"_Quiet over there!" _A random bystander yelled.

"_Anyway…we just received this surveillance tape from the crime scene that confirms witness' statements." _The news anchor reported.

The screen started playing the tape. The scene showed the back of the theatre while Bigtop Bill was shown talking toward his group of men who were holding a rope tied Mavis. After 5 seconds, Bigtop Bill was laughing while he and his men took Mavis, hopped into a White Ford E-Series Wagon, and sped off.

"_Well there you have it. If anyone knows anything about the perpetrator, you are asked to call local police."_ The news anchor finished. After that, the TV went dark and everyone resumed their normal activities.

Dracula was frozen stiff like a statue after listening to the TV report. He was blindsided with the fact that his daughter was still mistaken as a movie star; and to make matters worse, she now got kidnapped!

"_Yo Drac, you ok?" _Murray asked.

There was no response.

"_Drac? Hey, Mr. tight coffin." _Wayne asked while snapping his paws in front of Dracula's face.

Dracula's face then turned from an upset expression into one that expressed rage.

"_We need to get my daughter back!" _Dracula exclaimed with a look of anger.

All of a sudden, Griffin showed up.

"_Whew, can't you believe I had to wait TWO hours to get a parking spot!? These people here are nuts! Anyway, what did I miss?" _He asked.

Dracula, Wayne, Murray, and Frank all turned toward him with mad faces. Johnny just stood there and began to whistle, pretending that he wasn't involved in the situation.

"_What?" _Griffin asked.

"_Do you realize that someone here is missing?" _Murray asked.

"_No." _Griffin replied.

"_Well…Mavis is obviously missing. Wanna know why?"_ Dracula asked, trying to keep his cool.

"_Why's that?" _Griffin asked.

"_SHE JUST GOT KIDNAPPED!" _Dracula boomed.

"_Ohhh….wait a second here." _Griffin said.

"_We cannot wait! We have to go out there and rescue my daughter!" _Dracula exclaimed. He was going to run off to start looking; however, Frank stopped him at the last second.

"_Hold on a second Drac. You can't go out there!" _Frank said.

"_And why is that? My daughter's in danger!" _Dracula exclaimed.

"_One thing is obviously the sun. Second, you can't do this alone either." _Frank said while letting go of Dracula's cape. "_To get Mavis back, you'll need some teamwork."_

Dracula turned back toward his friends, who were now smiling at him. After seeing this, he felt extremely better and released a smile of his own.

"_Thanks guys. Now…we have my daughter to save." _Dracula said while motioning everyone to head back to the rental car.

"_You've got to be kidding me! I spent two hours trying to find a parking spot and now we have to leave." _Griffin realized while sounding a bit angry.

"_Don't start." _Wayne replied.

And so, they're now saddled with a new mission: Rescue Mavis from the clutches of Bigtop Bill and his men. Will they succeed or fail? In addition, how will Mavis escape? Will she get away? Or will she be busted?

Tune in for the next chapter to find out!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _During production of this chapter, this story has crossed a major milestone: 1000 views! I'd like to take this time to give a huge thank you to everyone who supported this story so far; your feedback has inspired me to speed up production of future chapters and I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story until the very end._

_Speaking of stories, a new Hotel Transylvania fanfiction will be landing sometime in the next 2 weeks! Be sure to keep an eye out! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism andor suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	10. Mavy Wavy Mutiny

**Mavy Wavy Mutiny**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's note<strong>: **_Alright everyone, this is one of the chapters most of you have been looking forward to. _

_Be sure to sit back, relax, and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The Hotel Transylvania party have just set out to unknown parts of Hollywood to rescue Mavis, whom had just been kidnapped by the huge movie critic Bigtop Bill and his men. Dracula, since this case involved his daughter's disappearance and that he couldn't live with himself if something should happen to Mavis, led the charge on this rescue op. They all jumped into their Cadillac Escalade and due to this specific circumstance, Griffin was allowed to take the wheel; much to the other character's dismay.<p>

"_Not again; Why can't I drive!?" _Wayne complained.

"_Alright, here's why. One, he got us to our airport really quick the last time; Two, he can just drive fast; plain and simple." _Dracula replied.

"_Oh well…let's just hope I don't go flying through the window again." _Murray commented while putting on his seatbelt.

Almost immediately, Griffin floored it and the Cadillac took off with breakneck speeds. Everyone was pinned back in their seats as they were treated to a ride like no other and let me tell you, it was chaotic. Their car sliced and diced through traffic on the local roads like a hot knife cutting through butter. While it was good that they're making good time, it was also bad that they almost caused a traffic accident; not once, not twice, but three times! Other vehicles were blasting their horns at them, even law enforcement and emergency vehicles.

"_Griffin! Don't you think you could slow down a bit!?" _Frank exclaimed while trying to stay in his seat.

"_Don't listen to him! We have to get there quickly to save my daughter!" _Dracula exclaimed while leaning forward

"_No! Slow down!" _Frank yelled.

"_No! Speed UP!" _Dracula yelled.

"_SLOW DOWN!"_

"_SPEED UP!"_

"_DOWN!"_

"_UP!"_

"_DOWN!"_

"_ENOUGH YOU TWO!" _Wayne exclaimed; breaking up the argument.

Dracula and Frank stopped arguing and turned their heads toward Wayne, who was now just trying to hold onto the seat as Griffin continued to drive like a maniac.

After running a red light,_ (Nobody said that monsters had to obey traffic laws)_, Griffin made a sudden left turn through the intersection. Luckily, everyone had their seatbelts on and they also hit their heads against the window. The escalade straightened afterwards and everyone was sitting in their seats normally now.

"_Whew, High Five! Don't leave me hanging." _Griffin said while turning toward everyone in the back.

Johnny then pointed toward the windshield, Griffin turned toward it; only to find a tree heading their way.

"_Okay, whatever you do, nobody is to scream the word 'tree'!" _Dracula told everybody after seeing through the windshield.

But, to the count's dismay: _"TREE!"_

Luckily, Dracula used his magic powers to stop the vehicle before impact and everyone managed to escape with no harm. After everyone got out, Dracula then used his powers, again, to resume the car's motion. The Escalade plowed into the tree with full force that it partially disintegrated its front end.

"_Oh boy…" _Griffin said after seeing their car crash.

"_It's not even fifteen minutes and we're defiantly NOT gonna be saving fifteen percent after this." _Wayne realized.

"_At least no one will know." _Johnny said.

"_And how's that? The car's basically toast now!" _Murray exclaimed.

Johnny and the others turned toward Dracula, who was using his magic to move the car away from the tree and then repairing the damage to it. After less than a minute, the car was back to mint condition as like it rolled off the line.

"_That went well." _Frank commented.

"_Looks like I won't be needing this then." _Wayne remarked while putting away his insurance card.

"_Anyway, we have to get back in the car and head out to rescue my-"_

"_Uh…Drac?" _Johnny asked while interrupting Dracula's sentence.

"_What is it?" _Dracula remarked.

"_We're already here." _Johnny replied while pointing to a group of Hollywood studios clustered together.

Without saying a word, Dracula ran into the complex with his friends close behind. They're going to split up and go into different directions until they came across an interesting object; a discarded red shoe.

"_Hey! This is one of my Mavy's shoes!" _Dracula exclaimed while picking it up. He then turned toward Wayne while keeping the shoe.

"_Okay Wayne, do your magic." _Dracula told him while giving him the shoe.

"_Wait, you want ME to track the smell!?" _Wayne exclaimed. "_I already told you guys my sniff tracking days are over!"_

"_Fine, let's split up then."_ Dracula said.

And so, everyone went their separate ways to find and rescue Mavis.

* * *

><p>Speaking of, let's go toward her now as things were not looking good for Mavis at the point. She was being forced to star in some kind of movie that Bigtop Bill wrote and will be directing himself. By before said character's orders, Mavis had to remove her usual outfit and get into a new one that consisted of blue yoga pants, white T-shirt, a light blue windbreaker, and a war bonnet. Elsewhere, Bigtop Bill was sitting on his director's chair while his men in suits were finishing up construction of the set. While that was going on, Bigtop Bill was watching some TV on his IPad Air 2 and right now, it was at commercial.<p>

"_Man…why would two grown men fight over a simple pastrami sandwich!? Don't they know they can each get their own?" _Bigtop Bill exclaimed while watching the commercial.

While exclaiming his comment, one of his men approached him.

"_Sir, she's ready for her close up." _The man said.

"_Who's she?" _Bigtop Bill asked.

"_You gotta be joking…" _The man said while doing a facepalm.

"_Wait…now I realize who you're referring to. Send her out here; it's showtime!" _Bigtop Bill exclaimed while stashing away his tablet and retrieving his whip.

The man went back to where he was earlier and later he came back with Mavis right beside him. Bigtop Bill produced a wide grin of excitement upon seeing his 'star' in costume. Mavis, however, had a PO'd facial expression.

"_My you look gorgeous my lady! Ready to take your career to the next level?" _Bigtop Bill asked.

Mavis had no comment toward her kidnapper. The only thing she was thinking now was how ridiculous she looked in her 'costume'. While she was upset with her look for filming, she formulated in her mind a clever escape plan that will rid her of Bigtop Bill and his men and put him in his proper place for good.

"_No comment eh? Well, it's time for you to face the camera!" _Bigtop Bill exclaimed with delight.

Mavis just exhaled and walked onto the set. Saying anything about her escape now will unfortunately cost her big time. The cameras pointed toward her and Bigtop Bill made the call:

"_Alright; lights, camera, ACTION!" _He cried while also cracking the whip.

**-6 Hours later-**

"_What exactly do you want me to do!?" _Mavis asked in a tone of anger.

"_And CUT!" _Bigtop Bill yelled. He then looked toward Mavis and said: "_Alright, you're entitled to a short break but NO tricks."_

After saying that, he assigned some of his men to guard all exits.

"_Plus, this is a great opportunity for you to prepare for a kiss scene!" _Bigtop Bill proclaimed.

This caused Mavis to turn toward her captor with a look of confusion.

"_I'm sorry, but…did you say…kiss?" _Mavis asked.

"_Precisely! It's the grand finale." _Bigtop Bill confirmed.

"_I…I can't do that." _Mavis confessed.

"_And why not?" _Bigtop Bill questioned with suspicion.

"_I already have a zing." _Mavis admitted while thinking of Johnny.

"_A what?" _Bigtop Bill asked with a look of confusion.

"_Look, I can't do this. It's wrong to me and, I quit." _Mavis declared while removing the war bonnet off her head.

This sent Bigtop Bill into a fit of rage. He wasn't about to let Mavis walk away from him this instant. In fact, he wasn't gonna let her go at all. He grabbed his whip and approached Mavis with a face of anger.

"_Get back to work or you'll be sorry!" _Bigtop Bill yelled while cracking the whip repeatedly at Mavis.

Mavis, however, wasn't gonna let Bigtop Bill's whip scare her this time. She stood there and watched the whip's movement. With perfect timing, she managed to grab a hold of the whip.

"_What is the meaning of this!? Let go of my whip!" _Bigtop Bill exclaimed while tugging on before said object.

Then, using nothing but her magic and the whip, Mavis managed to levitate Bigtop Bill into the air and then sent him flying toward the wall. He flew through the building and landed with a huge crash.

"_Aaaggghhh….Wha-What!? This isn't a mutiny is it!?" _Bigtop Bill let out while seeing stars.

Mavis then used her magic again and changed back into her regular clothing while adding the same cape she wore on her 118th birthday party. After that was all done, she walked up to Bigtop Bill.

"_It actually is. By the way, I'm not a movie star like you think I am. I'm a Dracula; __**Mavis Dracula**_." She told him.

After saying those words, Mavis made a bolt for the exit.

"_S-SOMEBODY STOP H-HER!" _Bigtop Bill yelled while recovering and starting to give chase after Mavis.

The men in suits moved into position in an attempt to catch Mavis and prevent her from escaping. One of them reached out for her, but Mavis saw it coming and ducked out of the way. Another went toward her with a hammer. As the man brought the hammer down, Mavis ducked and the hammer instead hit Bigtop Bill right on the head.

"_Watch where you're flinging that hammer!" _Bigtop Bill yelled to his men while rubbing his head.

"_S-Sorry boss." _The man said nervously.

"_No time for that! STOP HER FROM GETTING AWAY!" _Bigtop Bill yelled while resuming his pursuit.

Mavis was getting closer and closer to both freedom and the exit. But, as she reached the door, a group of men in suits blocked her path. Mavis came to a screeching halt on her heels and looked at the crowd that now has her surrounded.

"_Nowhere to go now eh?" _Bigtop Bill remarked while he caught up to her. "_Surrender now and I'll consider a less harsh punishment for this."_

Mavis looked around in disbelief for a brief second, and then she looked back at Bigtop Bill while smiling like the devil.

"_Oh well…looks like you caught me, again." _Mavis admitted while smiling.

"_Very well then; Tie her up boys." _Bigtop Bill said.

As his men approached Mavis with rope in hand, they weren't ready for what happened next. Mavis fell backward, only to turn into a bluish mist before Bigtop Bill could break her fall. This caused him to be left in shock and definite rage.

"_Wh-What!? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" _He boomed while showing a face of pure anger.

Mavis reappeared moments later while standing underneath the doorway. She whistled and everyone turned toward her with faces of shock, disbelief and anger.

"_Oh that? That's just something I learned years ago." _Mavis replied. She then faced Bigtop Bill in the crowd and said: _"It's called: I've tricked you."_

Mavis then ran out of the building with her vampire cape flying behind her. The men in suits just stood there dumbfounded while Bigtop Bill jumped up and down in extreme rage.

"_THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! YOU NINCOMPOOPS LET HER GET AWAY!" _Bigtop Bill screamed while facing his men.

"_Not our fault boss." _One of the men said.

Bigtop Bill was pushed over the edge now. He then walked toward the door while grabbing a set of car keys from a nearby desk.

"_Hey boss? Where you going?"_ One of his men asked.

"_It ain't over yet." _Bigtop Bill replied. "_I'm going after her myself."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism andor suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	11. Fire and Flames part 1

**Fire and Flames part 1**

* * *

><p>Dracula and his friends had just arrived in the unknown parts of Hollywood to perform a rescue mission to recover Mavis from the clutches of Bigtop Bill and his men. They've recently split up to cover the place more efficiently and so far, they spent a good 6 hours in searching. They had a plan to communicate with each other; but because of Dracula being reluctant to using new technology and the fact that shouting across would attract unwanted attention, they had to scrap the plan. While everyone in the party was worried about Mavis' whereabouts, Dracula without a doubt was the most worried out of everyone. One of the most obvious reasons was…well…Mavis is his daughter and that he couldn't live with himself if something should ever happen to his honey bat.<p>

After everyone declared to themselves that they were unable to find Mavis, they all got back together where they split off.

"_Any luck?" _Johnny asked the group.

"_No." _Wayne replied.

"_Nope." _Frank said.

"_No luck at all. Murray?"_ Griffin asked.

"_Uh-uh." _Murray replied.

These remarks caused Dracula to drop his head in complete sadness. He knew that all bets of safely finding his daughter were off. He was about to tell everyone to give up until he realized something. There was actually one thing that could help them find Mavis; her cell phone!

"_Johnny! I just realized something; Dial my little ghoul's phone." _Dracula requested.

"_Hold on a second Drac. How is dialing Mavis' phone supposed to help us find her?" _Griffin asked while Johnny began dialing.

"_If she picks up, then we could possibly find her!" _Dracula exclaimed with joy.

"_Uh…Drac? It's leading me to voicemail." _Johnny said after dialing.

"_Well try again!" _Dracula replied with anxiety.

Johnny then redialed Mavis' number. Meanwhile, Griffin asked his question again.

"_How is dialing Mavis' phone supposed to-"_

"_I don't know! I figured it could help us find my daughter!" _Dracula said while interrupting Griffin.

"_Voicemail again." _Johnny said once more.

"_Well try again then! Don't stop until we get an answer!" _Dracula exclaimed.

Before Johnny dialed again, he stopped and turned toward a warehouse in the distance. This caused Dracula to get a bit mad.

"_Johnny, What are you waiting for!? Dial my daughter's ph-"_

"_Wait…I think I heard something over there." _Johnny said while pointing to the warehouse.

Dracula and his friends all turned toward the same place Johnny was pointing at and they all listened quietly for any more noises. 2 minutes have elapsed and they didn't hear a thing at all. Dracula then turned toward Johnny with a face of skepticism.

"_Johnny, are you sure you heard something here?" _Dracula asked.

"_Yeah. It sounded a bit suspicious too." _Johnny replied.

"_Really? I don't seem to hear any-"_

"_STOP HER FROM GETTING AWAY!" _A voice shot out from the warehouse.

This grabbed the attention of everyone who then immediately recognized the voice. Dracula, especially after recognizing the voice, then went into a state of rage.

"_It's him!" _Dracula exclaimed with anger. "_HE SHALL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID WITH MY DAUGHTER!"_

He was about to run in there and give Bigtop Bill and his men a piece of his vampire mind, but all of his friends stopped him at the last second.

"_Whoa there Drac! You can't go in there!" _Murray said.

"_Yeah; if you go in there now, he might capture you too!" _Wayne said.

"_Please let go of me." _Dracula said while removing himself from his friends' restraint. "_My honey bat is in there and I must go in there and rescue her! I made a promise to Martha that I'd protect Mavis forever and I have no intentions of breaking that promise tonight."_

Dracula was about to run into the warehouse to live up to his statement. However, he didn't manage to move one inch because something rammed into him at high-speed, causing him, and the mystery object, to fall backward.

"_Ouch…" _Dracula moaned. He then picked himself up, dusted off his cape, and turned to see what hit him. When he figured out what it was, he then went into a state of overjoy.

"_MAVY!" _Dracula exclaimed in joy as he helped his daughter up from the ground. "_I'M GLAD TO SEE MY SWEET FANGS IS SAFE!" _He then gave Mavis a huge hug and wouldn't let go. Murray and Frank just stood there with their mouths open; Wayne just stood there with widened eyes and Johnny took a picture of the sort of awkward yet touching reunion with his smartphone.

"_D-Dad! Y-You c-can let go o-of m-me now!" _Mavis said while trying to free herself from her dad's strong grip.

"_Oh…sorry." _Dracula said while letting go of that, pretty much everyone else did the same thing Dracula did previously; giving Mavis a huge hug. After telling them to let go, Mavis turned toward her father while straightening her shirt and her cape.

"_My sweet blood orange, what did that…that MONSTER do to you?" _Dracula asked with a look of worry.

"_Dad, he isn't a monster." _Mavis replied.

"_After what he did!? HE IS A MONSTER!" _Dracula exclaimed.

"_Whatever you say dad." _Mavis said with a smile.

"_Like I asked before, what did that monster do to you in there!?" _Dracula asked once more.

"_Nothing that diabolical; but it was bad." _Mavis said.

Dracula, Johnny, and everyone else leaned in closer to find out what happened to Mavis during her time as a captive.

"_He basically made me get in some ridiculous outfit and star in his, in my opinion, poorly written movie." _Mavis said.

"_What was it about?" _Johnny asked.

"_Don't ask." _Mavis replied.

"_Well…the important factor is that we're all glad my Mavy Wavy is safe!" _Dracula said in joy. "_Now, let's head back to the city; there's more of Hollywood to see!"_

* * *

><p>But before they could set off, they saw &amp; heard an oncoming car. A silver 2015 Dodge Viper SRT pulled up and came to a stop right before the party. A familiar person got out of the car and started walking toward them. The sight of this person made Mavis cringe in fear and she ran behind both her dad and Johnny. It was obvious that this person was Bigtop Bill again and this time…boy was he steaming.<p>

"_So…you think you could get away from me eh? Well apparently, I've caught you again!" _Bigtop Bill said.

Before Mavis could respond, Dracula immediately approached the top hat kidnapper.

"_So…it was YOU who kidnapped my daughter!? I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" _Dracula boomed.

"_Uh…who is this guy?" _Bigtop Bill asked while ignoring Dracula's statement.

"_That's my dad; Count Dracula." _Mavis replied.

"_Really? __**The **__Count Dracula? Pfft, give me a break." _Bigtop Bill said with a tone of ignorance. After that, he began to chuckle.

"_What's so funny about that!?" _Dracula asked.

Bigtop Bill took a bit to finish his chuckle and then turned toward Dracula. "_Come on here, we all know vampires don't exist! Besides, the last time I saw a vampire around here was during Halloween and in those god-awful 'Twilight' movies."_

"_I have to admit, that movie is bad…along with a few other ones I saw." _Dracula said in agreement while recalling the time he chased after Johnny's plane and the flight they recently took to Hollywood.

"_Criticism aside, I'd now like to speak to your daughter please…" _Bigtop Bill requested while reaching out toward Mavis. Dracula, however, blocked his way.

"_Sorry, but my daughter has had enough of you." _Dracula said while standing his ground.

Bigtop Bill got a bit angry after hearing that, especially in that context.

"_I'm not asking to speak to your daughter; I need to speak to her. Now please hand her over." _Bigtop Bill requested again while reaching out again.

"_Not happening pal. Now leave my Mavy Wavy alone!" _Dracula declared.

"_I'm sorry, but your what?" _Bigtop Bill asked in confusion.

Dracula just groaned in frustration and then told the top hat thug to beat it. However, Bigtop Bill didn't budge at all and was still staring at Mavis.

"Didn't_ you hear me!? I thought I told you to be gone!" _Dracula exclaimed while pointing toward nowhere.

"_Look, I'm not leaving until your daughter comes with me!" _Bigtop Bill also exclaimed. "_Now hand her over!"_

While the two were arguing over who should have custody, Mavis tried to tip toe quietly back toward their car (The Escalade). Halfway through though, Mavis' cape got caught underneath her shoe, causing her to trip.

*THUD*

This little commotion caught the attention of the Hotel Transylvania party as well as the two arguing men. After seeing this, Bigtop Bill went into a state of rage.

"_WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! GET BACK HERE THIS MOMENT!" _Bigtop Bill yelled while charging toward her.

"_Mavis?" _Johnny asked.

"_What's that?" _Mavis replied.

The entire Hotel Transylvania group then shouted the only possible action she could do at this moment: "_**RUN**_!"

Mavis picked herself up and then started to run away as fast as possible. Considering that she is 118, she can run just as fast as her father can without stopping.

"_Hah! Despite her speed being great, there's no way she can outrun me!" _Bigtop Bill touted while running back to his car.

"_And why do you think that!?" _Dracula questioned.

"_I'm glad you asked! This Viper here can do 0-60 in less than 3 seconds; your daughter will be captured once more by me!" _Bigtop Bill exclaimed. After saying that, he got inside and the Viper then quickly took off on the same road Mavis was running on. Where does this road lead? It basically led toward the same place where the episode first unfolded; Hollywood and downtown Los Angeles.

"_What are we gonna do now Drac?" _Murray asked.

"_There's only one thing we can do." _Dracula declared.

"_What's that?" _Wayne asked.

"_I'll fly after them. Plus, I want to keep an eye on my honey bat to make sure she's okay." _Said Dracula.

"_There might be one problem with that though." _Frank pointed out.

"_What's that?" _Dracula asked.

Frank, Johnny, and the others pointed toward the sky. The sun was starting to slowly rise above the horizon; making Dracula now extremely worried.

"_There's no choice." _Dracula said in conclusion. He then took off running after them at high-speed, then transforming into a bat about 5 seconds later. The others watched as Dracula flew away at a very fast pace and they then turned toward each other.

"_We can't just stand here; we've got to follow them!" _Frank declared.

"_Dude, we can't catch up to them! You heard the weird guy in the hat, that car can do 0-60 in 3 seconds!" _Johnny replied.

"_Johnny does have a point there." _Wayne said.

Everyone then pondered over what to do now, since there was no way their rental car could catch up to neither Mavis nor Bigtop Bill's Viper. Then one of the characters came up with an idea.

"_Anyone wanna go check out the rest of Hollywood?" _Murray asked.

"_I'm game." _Johnny instantly replied.

"_Sounds like a plan." _Frank said.

"_Let's go then!" _Wayne said.

"_Shotgun!" _Griffin called out.

* * *

><p>Down the road, Mavis was still on the run with Bigtop Bill close behind in his Dodge Viper. Surprisingly, the vehicle can actually catch up to a vampire and that's why Bigtop Bill chose it for this occasion. Speaking of catch, the vehicle's front end was getting extremely close to Mavis' rear end and she was running out of options. While running, Mavis turned around and she was frightened to see the car getting extremely close to her. Outside the driver's window, Bigtop Bill stuck his head out and shouted something toward Mavis:<p>

"_THERE'S NO ESCAPE! I'D SUGGEST YOU GIVE UP NOW AND GET BACK TO OUR MOVIE!" _Bigtop Bill yelled while trying to sound louder than the wind.

Mavis, since she couldn't hear her pursuer in the rushing wind, kept on running. While it was a good idea to keep running in this situation, Mavis didn't realize that a bigger problem was on the rise: the sun. Parts of her exposed skin started turning a lightish red and she realized that she'd be literally burned if this continued. So Mavis decided to get some wheels; as they'd provide both speed (In her current situation) and shade at the same time.

Like Mavis during this time, Dracula was also getting some 'sunburn' as well. However, due to the extreme importance of the scenario, Dracula just had to put up with it and kept on flying.

A while later, their chase continued down into the city limits and just when the pursuit was hard enough, throw in some rush hour traffic and that's a recipe for chaos and disaster. Mavis had no problem slicing and dicing through the dense traffic; Bigtop Bill however…he got stuck a couple of rows down. Mavis turned behind her and saw that the silver viper was gone. She determined that this was a perfect opportunity to find a fast car and put an end to this madness once and for all. So Mavis came to a complete stop at the first dealership she found, which by the way was a Ford dealer. Despite running extremely fast, Mavis wasn't exhausted at all and didn't break a sweat. However, she did get a first degree burn that's getting worse by the minute, despite having a cape on her back. To avoid getting singed even further, she quickly ran inside.

A few minutes later, a fast talking salesman led Mavis toward a display of the latest models of Ford's fastest car: The all-powerful Mustang. Mavis took a look among them to see which one suited her fancy and had to quickly make a decision because Bigtop Bill could be here any second. After a few minutes, she found one she liked.

"_How about that one?" _Mavis asked while pointing to a Mustang all painted in black.

"_That's a great choice young lady; you'll sure have fun in that!" _The salesman replied with confidence.

"_If it will get me away from a kidnapper, then I'll take it." _Mavis replied.

"_Excellent pick! Since you're a movie star, it's on the house!" _The salesman exclaimed.

"_Look, I'm not a…oh nevermind." _Mavis groaned while performing a facepalm.

After saying that, the salesman gave her the keys and Mavis quickly took a seat inside. She thought that she'd purchased a basic Mustang; however that was a different story. The salesman actually sold her an extremely souped up version of the vehicle. What is it? It's the all-powerful Shelby Mustang 1000. Mavis doesn't know it yet, but her car can literally outrun Bigtop Bill like hotcakes at a truck stop.

Mavis wasted no time in turning on the ignition. The vehicle sounded off loud like a stock car on race day. After that, she put the vehicle in drive and paused for a brief second while resting her hands on the steering wheel and closing her eyes. After that, she said the following to herself:

"_Okay Bigtop Bill…let's end this now."_

She then placed her foot deep down on the accelerator and the car took off like a rocket while the tires created a curtain of smoke from the burnt rubber.

Meanwhile, Bigtop Bill's Dodge Viper just approached the Ford Dealer and pulled into the parking lot. Surprisingly, he managed to find her after being stuck in traffic. He turned his car off and ran toward the front door. Bigtop Bill entered the dealership and looked around for any signs of Mavis. While he was searching, a salesman walked toward him.

"_Can I help you with anything sir?" _The salesman asked.

"_Yeah. You seen a girl about this tall, wearing a black cape, wearing a black shirt and black & red striped pants?" _Bigtop Bill questioned.

"_Uh…didn't she also have a couple of sunburns as well as black hair?" _The salesman asked.

"_Yeah you saw her!?" _Bigtop Bill asked.

Before an answer could be given though, both heard a loud crash and a deep black mustang could be seen driving away while leaving tire marks on the parking lot's pavement.

"_THERE SHE GOES! AFTER HER!" _Bigtop Bill exclaimed while running toward his Dodge Viper. He immediately got in and sped off after his 'captive'.

In the sky, Dracula lost track of Mavis on the ground. His issue was quickly fixed as he saw the silver viper chase after a black mustang. He knew that Mavis was in the mustang since he recognized the driving style from anywhere. Now he has to try to keep up with both his daughter and the convict now driving high performance cars.

"_Boy I hope this end well." _Dracula said to himself while trying to keep up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _Due to strong positive feedback this story has received so far, I've begun drafting a sequel despite that this story isn't over yet._

_No, it isn't my recently published title: "**Sick Days**"; I have something more extraordinary planned for the sequel. What is it? All will be revealed at the very end. :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism andor suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	12. Fire and Flames part 2

**Fire and Flames part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _Before we begin, I'd like to apologize for the delay in this chapter's publication. There were many factors outside of FanFiction like my College semester ending that contributed to the delay. _

_Also, this chapter will introduce another Original Character and don't worry, this one's one of the good guys that'll be helping the Hotel Transylvania party._

_Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

><p>Things have gone into a serious tailspin for the Hotel Transylvania characters. For one thing, Mavis had just been sucked into a car chase with Bigtop Bill pursuing her from behind after she had just escaped from his clutches. Originally, she tried to get away from him by making a run for it; However, because of Bigtop Bill's car and that Mavis was starting to singe a bit in the sun, she decided to get herself a car to make the playing field even. At a local Ford dealer, a fast talking salesman led her to a really powerful vehicle called the Shelby Mustang 1000 that is supposed to outrun Bigtop Bill's car while providing her some needed shade. Dracula, Mavis' father, was flying overhead in bat form and trying to catch up to the car chase ensuing below. What about the other characters? Well, they decided to go check out the rest of Hollywood since their rental car, a Cadillac Escalade, couldn't catch up with neither Mavis nor Bigtop Bill.<p>

Anyway, we now find the two making a mad dash among the streets of Hollywood with Mavis trying to get away while Bigtop Bill is trying to catch her again. Their cars were slicing and dicing through the huge traffic jams like a hot knife through butter and it's a miracle that neither of them has crashed yet. Dracula was trying with all his might to catch up to Mavis' car without burning up in the sun. But, for obvious reasons, that was slowing him down a bit. But he kept on going and he wasn't going to stop until he reached his destination. In fact, he was actually closer than he thought; the antennae on the tailgate of Mavis' car was well within his grasp.

Meanwhile, in the viper, Bigtop Bill had just spotted the partly singed bat trying to reach the antennae of the car he is pursuing. When he saw it, he was just as confused as anyone would be if they saw the same thing.

"_Wh-What is that thing?" _ He asked to himself after spotting the bat. "_That can't be a vampire can it?"_

He pondered over this thought for a few while trying to catch up to his target; he then dismissed the idea as he stated before that vampires don't exist.

Speaking of, Dracula had just managed to latch onto the car's antennae with his right-wing. While trying not to let go, he attempted to put his left-wing onto the antennae. But, suddenly without warning…

*SCREECH!*

Mavis' car made a hard left turn down the street. This sudden motion change caused Dracula to lose his grip on the antennae and he went flying off toward the side. Upon hitting a nearby building, he transformed back into his regular self and slid slowly toward the sidewalk below. After that, he got up and watched as the two cars rocketed down the road. He knew that he had to find some kind of way to reach his daughter. Dracula knew that he couldn't run because of two things. One was the most obvious, the sun. The other is that there's no way he can catch up with their high performance cars. So he decided that there was only one way to come up with a plan and that was to find his friends. Therefore, he started to look around for a payphone, since he refused to buy a smart phone prior.

* * *

><p>A whiles away; Johnny, Wayne, Murray, Frank, and Griffin were driving down the street in their Cadillac Escalade. They all decided to go check out the rest of Hollywood since they determined that they couldn't do anything to catch up with Bigtop Bill and Mavis considering that their huge SUV would be left in the dust by the two high performance cars. Most of the party was excited to see the rest of the sites, however; not everyone was happy.<p>

"_Hey guys, shouldn't we be worried right now?" _Frank asked.

"_We shouldn't be! Drac has things under control and he should have things taken care of by now." _Wayne replied.

"_I don't know, That guy wants Mavis for some reason and he won't stop till he gets her." _Frank stated.

"_Relax man, I'm sure Drac has everything under control." _Murray said.

All of a sudden, as if on cue, the Escalade's Bluetooth began to ring. Well it didn't ring by itself because…well…we all know how Bluetooth works. Johnny had hooked up his smart phone into the Escalade's Bluetooth so that he could play his downloaded music through the speakers and answer calls when needed and this is clearly a perfect example of that scenario. Using the touchscreen on the console, Johnny pressed the talk button.

"_Hello?" _He asked.

"_Thank goodness you guys picked up." _The voice on the other end said.

"_Wait…Drac!?" _Everyone in the car asked.

"_Yeah, it's me. I'm calling from one of those pay phones on the street." _Dracula replied.

Everyone in the Escalade then stopped and gave a face of confusion.

"_Wait…you're using a payphone?" _Johnny asked in confusion.

"_Yeah, what's your point?" _Dracula asked.

"_Dude, no one uses those anymore." _Johnny replied.

"_Well, some people don't want to use those small things you guys use now." _Dracula exclaimed.

"_Drac. You're gonna have to get used to them at some point; they're becoming more common now." _Johnny pointed out.

"_Ugh…anyway, that wasn't the reason why I called." _Dracula stated.

"_I figured that. How are things going with Mavis and that Bigtop guy?" _Wayne asked before Johnny could say anything.

"_Not good at all. I almost caught up with their cars and all of a sudden, they took a sharp turn and now I lost them." _Dracula said.

"_Oh boy…did you see where they went?" _Murray asked while leaning toward the touchscreen.

"_No, I didn't. Just be sure to watch out on the road there." _Dracula cautioned.

"_Wait a second…'their' cars?" _Griffin asked.

"_Yes; my honey bat, apparently, bought a car." _Dracula replied.

"_Sweet!" _Everyone in the Escalade cried out.

"_What kind is it?" _Murray asked.

"_I have no idea." _Dracula replied.

"_Do you at least have an idea on what it looks like?" _Wayne asked.

"_Well…I do know that it has some kind of snake on it. And it has the number 1000 as well." _Dracula said while trying to recall the details.

Johnny then immediately recognized what vehicle Dracula was trying to describe. He knew that it was one of the most powerful cars on the planet and Dracula would be shocked to know what it is.

"_Uh Drac? That car…"_

"_Yes, what is it!?" _Dracula asked with anxiety.

"_It's a Shelby mustang 1000." _Johnny said in a fast pace.

"_A WHAT!?" _Dracula exclaimed in sudden rage.

"_Uh oh…" _Frank said quietly.

"_This is gonna get ugly." _Griffin said.

"_I'll deal with that later. Anyway, we have to find a way to save Mavis and stop Bigtop Bill for good." _Dracula said.

"_And how are we supposed to do that exactly?" _Wayne asked.

There was complete silence for about 5 seconds until Dracula spoke up again.

"_Ok, meet me back at the hotel in 15 minutes. There we'll discuss a plan."_

"_Sounds like a plan then." _Johnny replied.

"_Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" _Griffin exclaimed.

Immediately after that, Johnny drove the others back to the hotel they're staying at.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mavis and Bigtop Bill were still chasing each other on the streets in their cars. Despite that Mavis actually had a more powerful car than her kidnapper, Bigtop Bill was actually starting to gain some ground. He accelerated the vehicle so that it could reach Mavis' driver side window. After reaching before said location, he rolled down his passenger side window; following that was Mavis lowering her window.<p>

"_YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY BY CAR!?" _Bigtop Bill exclaimed above the rushing wind while trying to pay attention to the road.

"_WHAT!?" _Mavis exclaimed since she couldn't hear him.

"_I SAID, YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY BY CAR!?" _Bigtop Bill exclaimed again.

Mavis, since she didn't want to deal with him anymore, just rolled her window back up and kept on driving. Bigtop Bill, however, took this gesture as an insult.

"_So…you wanna play that game eh? Well, you know the old saying my lady…two can play that game as well." _Bigtop Bill said to himself.

Bigtop Bill's viper dropped back a little bit, and then he did the unthinkable. He slammed the vehicle into Mavis' left rear; sending her car into a wild 180. Mavis quickly got at the wheel in her attempt to correct the car's sudden motion change. Shortly after, she managed to stop the spinning. However, she was now driving backward. Bigtop Bill drove his viper in various attempts to lunge at Mavis' Shelby Mustang 1000.

"_I could really use one of those backup camera things Johnny was telling me about right now." _Mavis said while trying to steer her car away from Bigtop Bill and various obstacles.

* * *

><p>Back at the Marina del Rey Marriott, the others had just walked into the lobby. Dracula arrived moments later and they all assembled at a table in the breakfast café.<p>

"_Okay, we have to figure out a way to prevent that Bigtop guy from taking my daughter again. Any ideas?" _Dracula asked.

"_Why don't we just ask him nicely to stop? Always works when you smile and say please." _Johnny suggested.

Frank, Wayne, Murray, and Griffin all stared at him with eyes of anger. Dracula just did a facepalm in frustration.

"_Okay…that won't work then. Anyone got something better?" _Johnny asked.

"_Why don't we just go to whoever runs this area and let them take care of the issue?" _Frank suggested.

"_And who is in charge to be exact?" _Murray asked.

"_That would be me." _A strange voice called out.

Dracula, Johnny, and the others turned around toward the voice, which belonged to a police officer.

"_I'm sorry but I couldn't help to notice you guys trying to save your daughter huh? I'm glad to be of assistance if you want." _The officer stated.

"_I'm sorry, but who are you?" _Dracula asked with respect.

"_Oh, sorry; I'm Sheriff Roosevelt with the Los Angeles Police Dept." _The officer replied.

"_Great to meet you. We could really use some help here." _Dracula said.

"_Me and my men will be delighted to help. Now who is your daughter you speak of?" _Sheriff Roosevelt asked.

"_Her name is Mavis." _Dracula replied.

"_Last name?" _Roosevelt asked.

"_Dracula." _Dracula replied.

"_Mavis Dracula huh? Interesting name." _Sheriff Roosevelt said. "_Do you have a picture of her I could look at?"_

Johnny took out his smart phone, pulled up a picture of Mavis and gave the phone to the officer.

"_Hmmm…she looks familiar somehow. Wait, she's that movie star that got kidnapped recently right?" _Sheriff Roosevelt asked.

Dracula was about to unleash all kinds of fury over this simple case of mistaken identity until the others restrained him.

"_Aside from that, do you have any idea on who kidnapped her?" _Roosevelt asked.

"_Yeah, it's some guy with a __suit, a monocle, mustache, and a top hat." _Johnny replied.

This put Sheriff Roosevelt on the qui vive. He actually has heard of such description before.

"_Wait…aren't you referring to-"_

"_You mean Bigtop Bill? Yeah." _Johnny replied.

Sheriff Roosevelt then grabbed his wireless radio and began to speak into it.

"_All units, we have a critical lead on the movie star kidnapping case. The perpetrator is Bigtop Bill, one of the FBI's most wanted."_

"_Wait…that buffoon isn't a movie critic?" _Everyone asked.

"_And what is this 'FBI's most wanted' thing anyway?" _Murray asked.

"_It's a bit difficult to explain really. Do you have any idea where they are right now?" _Roosevelt asked.

"_They're in a car chase with each other on the road. My daughter's driving a black vehicle with a snake on it while that Bigtop guy is driving a silver 'viper'". _Dracula stated.

Sheriff Roosevelt reached for his radio again.

"_Heads up, they're in a car chase on the streets. The vehicles involved are a Silver Viper and a Black Mustang. Leave the mustang alone as it is friendly."_

He then put the radio away and turned back to the Hotel Transylvania party.

"_Alright, we'll take it from here. We'll contact you guys once we-"_

Roosevelt's statement was interrupted by the sounds of tire screeches and engine revs.

"_What in tarnation!?" _He exclaimed.

Everyone ran outside and they're shocked to find what all the commotion was. It was Mavis and Bigtop Bill's cars as their chase took them to where their hotel was. After coming to a complete stop in the middle of the intersection, their vehicles then continued the chase as the two thundered down the road.

"_I have visual at the Marina del Rey Marriott! Send in the fastest cars we have and head north!" _Sheriff Roosevelt exclaimed into his radio.

"Ok, _can I clarify something first?" _Dracula asked while approaching the officer.

"_Sure, what is it?" _Roosevelt asked.

"_First off, my daughter isn't a movie star. She's been mistaken as one ever since we got here. And second, she's actually a vampire; not a human."_

"_Hold on a second…she's not a movie star and she's a vampire!?" _Sheriff Roosevelt asked in disbelief.

"_Yeah and your point is?" _Dracula asked.

"_Well…call off the chase!" _Roosevelt declared into his radio.

"_NO! We seriously need your help on this!" _Dracula and everyone else exclaimed.

"_Alright." _Roosevelt said. He then reached for his radio.

"_Resume the chase." _He declared into his radio.

After that, he ran toward his Dodge Charger police vehicle and got in. After that; the lights came on, the sirens rang out and the vehicle commenced the chase. Following his departure, a couple of more units followed shortly behind.

After seeing that happen, Dracula and his friends turned toward each other.

"_What are we waiting for? Let's go after them!" _Griffin exclaimed.

"_As long as we don't go that fast, I'm all in." _Frank declared.

"_Frank, slow won't be recognized in this situation." _Wayne replied.

"_Anyway, let's go!" _Johnny said.

And so, everyone jumped into their Cadillac Escalade. With Griffin behind the wheel, they immediately took off onto the road and began to follow the police chase to ensure Mavis' safety and whereabouts.

Will Bigtop Bill get his comeuppance? How will Mavis escape his clutches this time? And Will the police catch the bad guy? Tune in to the next chapter and find out!

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism andor suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


End file.
